On ne vit jamais deux fois
by DHE212
Summary: Klaus a des doutes sur la mort d'Elena et préfère s'assurer qu'elle est bien morte. Que va-t-il faire quand il découvra qu'elle vit toujours ? Venez donc voir !
1. Come back home

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu et qui se pose des questions, non je n'ai pas encore finit ma première fic « Come back when you can ». Je ne trouve pas d'idées pour la suite.. J'espère m'y remettre bientôt.

J'ai donc commencé une autre fiction centrée sur Klaus et Elena. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic les concernant, j'ai donc décidé d'en ajouter une.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclamer : Tous les droits reviennent à la CW et aux créateurs de la série.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Come back home.<strong>

_POV EXTERNE._

Elena venait de voir partir Stefan encore une fois. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il l'avait quitté, il ne voulait plus qu'elle cherche à le retrouver, à le faire rentrer à la maison. Ni elle ni personne.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant elle le devait. La jeune fille vit la voiture de Damon et décida de monter à l'interieur. Elle s'enferma, ne voulant que personne ne la dérange, alors que les mots de Stefan résonnaient dans sa tête. Encore et encore.

Des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, mais elle s'empechait de pleurer. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle inspirait profondement, une fois, deux fois.

C'est à ce moment la que Damon décida d'entrer lui aussi dans la voiture. Il s'assit doucement et tourna la tête vers Elena.

- **Roule. Et ne t'arrête pas**, lui fit-elle avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre et de fermer les yeux.

Il s'exécute, allume le moteur et demarre. Voulant quitter cette ville au plus vite. Ils roulèrent quatre heures et arrivèrent dans les alentours de Mystic Falls. Sans s'arreter, sans un mot, sans une parole.

Damon était concentré sur la route alors qu'Elena était perdue dans ses pensées.

Devait-elle vraiment laisser Stefan ? Pour de bon ?

Les questions filaient dans sa tête. Elle vit sa maison au coin de la rue et soupira.

Damon la déposa devant, lui lancant un regard désolé.

- **Je passe te voir demain**, lui déclara t-il tranquillement.

- **Ok, à demain**, fit-elle et elle sortie de la voiture dans un mot.

* * *

><p><em>A des kilomètres de la.<em>

Stefan se sentit propulser dans les airs. Il réatérrit contre le mur derrière lui, poussant un grognement.

- **Tu m'a menti**, fit Klaus d'une voix enragée.

- **Non** ! Fit Stefan en se relevant difficilement.

Klaus était sur le point de l'envoyer contre le mur d'en face mais une main s'interposa. Le vampire leva doucement la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. C'était celle de Rebekah.

-** Tu n'auras aucune réponse en le faisant souffrir**, fit-elle, s'inquiètant pour son ancien amant.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du vampire. Il prit la main de sa sœur et l'enleva de son corps.

- **Elle vient très certainemant de te sauver la vie**, fit Klaus à l'intention de Stefan.

Le vampire regarda l'originelle, desemparé.

- **Je disais, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?** commenca Klaus avec son habituel calme.

- **Je ne t'ai pas menti,** fit simplement Stefan.

Klaus regarda Stefan, une lueure de rage dans les yeux.

- **Je peux la sentir**, lui fit-il en riant doucement.

-** Qui ?** s'inquièta tout de suite Stefan, qui repensa à quant Elena l'avait prise dans ses bras.

- **Elena**, fit Klaus d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos. **Comment cela est-il possible ? Elle est morte. Pas vrai ?** s'enquit-il avant de faire un pas dans le direction de Stefan menaçant.

-** Elle l'est, morte, tu l'a tué toi même**, fit Stefan avec assurance.

- **On est jamais assez prudent**, commenca t-il en avancant vers la voiture près d'eux. **C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à créer d'autre hybride. Elle doit forcement être en vie**, finit-il par dire en faisant entrer de force Stefan dans la voiture.

- **Mystic Falls**, indiqua t-il au chauffeur.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers sa sœur.

- **Veux-tu venir ?** lui demanda t-il poliment.

- **Ais-je le choix** ? fit-elle désinvolte.

Il plissa les yeux et repondit :

- **Non. Mais je peux te remettre dans ton cerceuil si tu le souhaites**, fit-il en pointant le poignard près de son cœur.

Rebekah monta dans la voiture malgrè elle et poussa un long soupir.

Klaus observait Stefan essayant de discerner à quoi pensait le vampire.

- **J'espère que tu ne vas pas bêtement prévenir ton frère de notre arrivée**, lui fit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Stefan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et préféra fermer les yeux et penser à comment il pourrait, une nouvelle fois sauver Elena. Car si Klaus finit par trouver Elena, elle n'aura pas de 3e chance.

Au petit matin ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls, un soleil radieux éclairait la ville.

Qui pouvait penser que dans quelques heures du sang coulerait de nouveau dans cette ville?

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	2. At the end, Death will take you

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir :)

Ce chapitre est court, mais ne vous inquietez pas le prochain est plus long promis :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II : At the end, Death will take you.<strong>

_POV EXTERNE._

Il devait être près de 8h du matin, quant Elena se reveilla. Elle avait ce précentiment que quelque chose de grave allait arriver aujourd'hui. Le même qu'elle a eu quant elle a vu Stefan sur cette coline parlant à Klaus la nuit du sacrifice.

Elle se leva, essayant de chasser cette idée de sa tête et attrapa son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Damon mais celui çi ne répondit pas.

- _Etrange_, pensa t-elle.

Elle s'extirpa doucement de son lit et descendit.

Le calme regnait dans la maison.

Un calme effrayant.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, prit de quoi manger en route et partit en direction du manoir des Salvators. Elle monta dans sa voiture et demarra. Cinq minutes plus tard son portable vibra, elle s'arrêta sur le bas côté et décrocha.

- **Allô ?**

-** Elena, c'est Caroline**, commenca la vampire.

-** Ca va ?** s'enquit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis le soir de son anniversaire.

- **Pas vraiment non… Je te raconterais ça plus tard. Sais-tu si Damon attendait de la visite ?** demanda t-elle rapidement.

Elena fonça les sourcils et continua :

- **Non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?**

- **Une berline est garée devant le manoir**, fit-elle intriguée.

- **Tu n'as vu personne ?**

- **Non. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil**, déclara t-elle.

- **Non, Care attend. J'ai eu un mauvais précentiment ce matin..**, commenca la jeune fille qui fut coupée par son amie.

- **..Il vaut mieux que j'y aille moi même, on ne sait jamais qui peut bien être la. Et si, au plus grand des malheurs Klaus est revenu en ville, je préfère qu'il pense que tu es morte,** fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elena resta dans sa voiture, pensive. Pourquoi serait-il revenu ? Est-ce par rapport à ce que lui avait dit Stefan ?

Il voulait construire une armée mais n'y arrivait pas à cause d'elle ?

Elle sentit la peur l'envahir. Comme la première fois qu'elle avait vu l'originel. Elena voulu en avoir le cœur net et redemarra la voiture.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle arriva devant le manoir et aperçut la berline noire. Elle se gara à côté de celle-ci. A peine eut-elle le temps de sortir qu'une main emprisonnait son cou, l'empechant de respirer.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Je fis un pas à l'exterieur de ma voiture quand je sentie une main glaciale emprisonner mon cou, m'empechant de respirer. Je recontrais des yeux bleus gris, que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je le regardais et soudainement, quelque chose dans son regard changea. Il desserra sa prise, me laissant respirer.

Il avait un sourire fièr toujours collé à ses lèvres. Je passais ma main contre mon cou et essayais de chercher Damon des yeux mais personne. Il était seul devant moi, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

- **Je vois que tu es encore en vie,** fit-il d'une voix grinçante.

Je levais les yeux sur lui, et croisais son regard une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, la demarche féline. Je frémissais et reculais contre la voiture. Il me carresa le visage de bout de son index et recula brutalement.

Je vis apparaître derrière lui, une jeune femme, blonde et gracieuse. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda sévère. Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise.

- **On t'attend**, lui fit-elle tout bas.

Il me regarda, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit mon bras et m'obligea à avancer. Je resistais malgrè moi ce qui le fit encore plus sourire. Je tentais d'enlever mon bras de sa main mais rien, il me fit avancer jusqu'au salon des Salvators où je vis Stefan et Damon allongés sur le tapis. Je pris peur et paniquais. Et si Klaus leur avait fait du mal ? Et s'ils étaient morts ? Je courais vers eux, avant que Klaus ne me rattrape, une éclair de colère traversa mon regard.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ?** lui criais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il me regarda, ne bougeant pas. Un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

- **Ils sont morts, comme tu devrais l'être**, fit-il cette fois méchament.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je ne voyais pas Caroline et pensais à mon amie, que lui était-il arrivé ? Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, tant l'angoisse et la peur avaient pris le dessus. Je m'affalais au côté des deux vampires, prenant leur mains dans les miennes, espérant pour qu'ils se reveillent, pour qu'ils ne soient pas mort.

Mais je savais que c'était la fin..

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	3. Here comes goodbye

Voici le troisième chapitre, merci encore pour lire et faire des reviews ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Here comes goodbye ~ Rascal Flatts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : When it's time to say Goodbye.<strong>

_POV ELENA._

Ils étaient là, tous les deux allongés, sans vie. Je ne pouvais pas entendre leurs cœurs battrent, car ils avaient cesser de battre il y a longtemps déjà.

Leurs mains me paraissaient plus froides que d'habitude. Leurs peaux plus pâles. Ils me semblaient plus morts. Je me tournais vers Klaus, lentement. La vengeance et la haine avaient pris le dessus. Je me ruais vers lui et martelais le torse de mes petits poings. Il ne réagit pas, puis attrapa mes poignets et m'obligea à le regarder.

J'eus peur. Peur qu'il n'éfface mes souvenirs. Qu'il m'enlève Damon et Stefan. Qu'il m'enlève ma vie et que je devienne son jouet.

Mais il ne fit rien, il se contenta de me fixer pendant un instant.

- **Ils ne sont pas morts**, lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je fronçais les sourcils, souhaitant qu'il dise vrai. Le souhaitant du plus profond de mon cœur. Il laissa tomber mes poignets et s'installa sur le canapé. Il claqua des doigts et deux hommes arrivèrent, comme des marionnettes. Ils avançèrent vers Damon et Stefan, j'essayais de leur barrer le chemin et ils s'arrêterent, se retournant vers Klaus.

- **Tu vas venir avec moi**, me fit-il calmement.

- **Jamais,** murmurrais-je, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

- **Ce n'était pas une question**, déclara t-il, et en une seconde il était devant moi, plus redoutable que jamais.

Je sentais que je perdais ma vie peu à peu. J'avais vu ce que Klaus avait réussit à faire à Stefan. Je savais que toutes les personnes qu'ils touchaient finissaient mortes. Jenna, John. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de faire le vide. Je ne pourrais jamais m'échapper. Jamais. J'étais résignée à mourir, encore une fois. Une larme roula sur ma joue, solitaire.

A ma grande surprise Klaus empecha la larme d'aller plus loin sur mon visage et l'enleva du bout des doigts. Je levais les yeux vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni faire.

- **Laisse moi dire au revoir à ma famille**, lui fis-je résignée.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre lui. J'étais obligée de le suivre. De mourir. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, sachant qu'il finirait par me suivre. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et vis que Damon revenait peu à peu à lui. Je courais vers lui, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort. Il leva les yeux et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Klaus se tenait entre ses deux hommes et pas loin, se tenait la femme blonde que j'avais vu tout à l'heure.

- **Alors quoi ?** Fit Damon en se mettant sur ses pieds. **Tu vas la tuer, c'est ça ?** continua t-il en marchant d'un pas décidé vers Klaus.

J'attrapais Damon par le bras et l'obligeais à me regarder.

- **Je vais partir d'accord ?** lui fis-je tout bas. Il me fit non de la tête, et mon cœur se serra encore une fois. **Quand Stefan se reveillera**, continuais-je, mais il m'empecha de continuer et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Il avait les sourcils fronçé, les lèvres pincées et une mine abattue. Il posa son front contre le mien, doucement.

- **Je viendrais te chercher**, me fit-il tout bas.

Une autre larme coula le long de mon visage. C'était une fatalité, je devais mourir. Cela devait être écrit quelque part, c'était mon destin. J'étais le double Petrova.

Aussi doucement qu'il avait posé son front contre le mien, il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Je posais mon front contre son torse, alors que Klaus s'approchait de nous.

-** Il est temps d'y aller, sweetheart**, fit-il d'une voix séductrice.

Je jetais un dernière regard à Damon et laissais Klaus m'enmener vers l'exterieur, laissant Damon au milieu du salon, plus seul que jamais. Je montais dans l'énorme berline et commencais à pleurer silencieusement.

Je pensais à Jeremy, à Alaric. Bonnie et Caroline. Je n'avais pas aperçus mon amie dans la maison des Salvators et espérait que rien ne lui était arrivée. Je n'allais jamais revenir, c'était ça ma destinée. Etre séparée des êtres que j'aimais le plus.

* * *

><p><em>POV EXTERNE.<em>

La berline noire se gara dans le jardin d'une grande maison. Une jeune femme en sortit la première, suivit par deux hommes. Klaus sortit à son tour, tenant Elena dans ses bras.

Il la déposa dans le lit de la plus grande chambre et alla fermer les rideaux. Il la regarda un moment et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa un délicat baiser sur son front et murmurra un _bonne nuit_ avant de sortir de la chambre sans bruit.

Il descenda et trouva ses deux hommes assient sur le canapé.

-** Vous pouvez y aller**, lui lanca t-ils. **Je vous appel demain**.

Les deux hommes se levèrent mécaniquement et partirent.

- **On a du temps à rattraper**, fit-il à sa sœur avant de l'inviter à s'asseoire à côté de lui sur le fauteuil.

- **Tu es celui qui m'a tué je te rappel**, fit sa sœur méprisante.

Il roula des yeux avant d'ajouter.

- **Tu ne voulais plus de moi.**

- **Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie et tu m'en a empeché car tu n'as jamais été capable d'offrir ta confiance à quelqu'un !** s'énerva t-elle.

Le vampire se leva et fit face à sa sœur.

- **Ne commence pas avec ça,** fit-il menacant.

- **Et pourquoi donc ? Dis moi Nick pourquoi tu ne veux jamais qu'on aborde ces sujets la !** continua t-elle en bousculant son frère.

Il la poussa contre le mur et l'empecha de continuer en emprisonant son cou avec sa main. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et ils commencèrent à se battre.

Comme deux animaux enragés. Ce fut Rebekah qui s'arrêta la première, levant les mains, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'allait pas riposter.

- **J'ai besoin de temps**, lui fit-elle.

- **Tu n'en aura pas**, commenca t-il sans appel.

- **Oh si. Tu vas m'en donner car c'est toi qui m'a empêché de vivre pendant plus de 70ans !**

- **Tu sais tout autant que moi que si tu pars tu ira le retrouver. Mais il t'a oublié, parce que je lui ai demandé et qu'il aime sa belle Elena**, fit-il fièr de lui cette fois.

Sa sœur le regarda, amer. Il n'avait aucun cœur, vraiment aucun. Elle marcha vers la porte et se tourna vers son frère.

- **Je reviendrais quand j'en aurais envie, parce que même s'il m'a manqué, toi aussi**, lui fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il la fixa, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. Puis plus rien, le calme regnait dans la grande maison. Plus un bruit. Sauf celui du cœur endormit d'Elena. Klaus s'installa calmement dans le canapé, attrapant un sachet de sang dans le frigo au passage. Il resta là, toute la nuit. A penser au passé, à ce qu'il avait fait. A sa sœur. A Elena. Même avec toute la volonté du monde il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Ils avaient refuser de ressentir les choses il y a longtemps déjà.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

J'emergeais doucement, dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. Mes yeux me piquaient et je ne pris qu'une minute pour réaliser que j'avais pleurer toute la soirée. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et m'étirais. Un homme se tenait dos à moi, près de la fenêtre. Klaus. Je le reconnus à cause de ses courts cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il se retourna et me fixa sans baisser le regard. Je remontais la couette sur ma tête, ne voulant pas le voir. Je sentis qu'il s'approchait de moi et qu'il s'asseya au bout du lit, tirant la couette vers lui.

- **Tu ne vas pas encore te cacher**, fit-il, son sourire en coin toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

- **Tue moi tout de suite**, fis-je en me redressant.

Il fronça les sourcils, surprit. Il s'approcha de moi dangereusement, je reculais.

- **J'ai envie de jouer**, fit-il comme un enfant en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce fut à moi de fronçer les sourcils.

- **Je ne veux pas être ton jouet**, fis-je choquée.

Il souria, d'un sourire à la fois charmeur et séducteur.

- **Tu vas finir par le vouloir**, me dit-il dans le creu de l'oreille avec assurance.

Il s'éloigna, aussi doucement qu'il était arrivé et sortit de la chambre me laissant pantoise. Alors quoi, j'allais devenir son jouet ?

Je ferais tout pour ne pas le devenir, même si je savais que la tache n'allait pas être facile, surtout s'il continuait ses sourires ravageurs.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ? :)<p> 


	4. Take me there

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca fait plaisir de voir qu'un travail est apprécié ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV : Take me there.<strong>

_Pov Klaus._

J'avais erré toute la soirée, tué quattre ou cinq personnes. Je rentrais seul, comme tous les soirs. Aucun signe de Rebekah. J'espérais qu'elle reviendrait d'elle même. Que je ne serais pas obligé d'aller la chercher et de la tuer elle aussi.  
>Je m'affalais sur le canapé, après tout elle avait bien le droit de rattraper le temps perdu. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, me demandant qu'allais-je faire de mon double. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer, et je n'ai jamais eut une grande patience. Je me levais, pris une poche de sang dans le frigo et montais dans sa chambre.<br>J'ouvrais la porte lentement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle bougea dans le lit et je retins mon souffle bêtement. Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil en face du lit et l'observais. Elle etait paisible, contrairement à moi. Je me levais et m'approchais du lit. Une envie de percer la petite veine sur son cou me prit. Je résistais, j'avais tuer assez de personne pour ce soir. Je soufflais doucement et elle remua à côté de moi. Je me tournais pour voir si elle dormait encore et fut surprit de voir qu'elle me fixait. Je lus la peur dans ses yeux et décidais de jouer un peu, meme si elle n'en avais pas vraiment envie. J'enlevais mes chaussures et m'asseyais en tailleur contre la tête de lit. Elle me dévisageait ce qui me fit sourire.

- **Que fais-tu ici ?** Beggeya t-elle.

- **Ca m'arrive aussi d'être fatigué**, répondis-je avec amusement.

Elle ne semblait pas amusée du tout ce qui me fis rire.

- **Peux tu dégager de mon lit ?** Continua t-elle.

- **En vérité tu es dans mon lit,** fis-je doucement.

- T**rès bien je sors**, fit elle avec son habituel entêtement.

Je souris et je vis qu'elle allait s'énerver. Ses joues virèrent au rouge.

- **Alors quoi je ne vais plus pouvoir dormir ? C'est ça !** Commença t-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle se releva et allait quitter le lit quand j'attrapais son poignet. Son regard s'encra dans le mien, comme furieux.

- T**u peux rester**, fis-je avec un sourire en coin, qui je sais allait encore plus l'énerver. Et elle ne se fit pas prier.

- **Je préfèrerais mourir**, déclara t-elle en enlevant son poignet de ma main et en se levant.

- **Je suis sur que l'on peut arranger ça**, dis-je en me levant à mon tour et en me plantant devant elle.

Je la fixait un instant essayant de prévoir son prochain mouvement. Qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle me gifla, ce que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle fasse. Je bougeais la mâchoire, ayant perdu l'habitude d'être giflé. Alors que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait eu peur, elle me regarda en souriant. J'étais abasourdi. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Elle m'en avait collé une et maintenant elle me souriait, comme fière de son geste.

- **Hum...** Commençais-je mais pour une fois je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais lui répliquer. Des menaces ? Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

- **Oui ?** Fit-elle en se s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- **Tu réalise que tu viens de frapper, l'homme le plus fort de cette planète ?** Dis-je doucement.

- **Oui et ? Tu vas me tuer ? J'attend vas y, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me laisser partir,** débita t-elle en prenant un oreiller dans ses mains. Je m'asseyais à mon tour, dos à elle, enlevant ma deuxième chaussure.

Je pris a mon tour l'oreiller qui se trouvait à coté de moi et lui envoyais sans le dos. Elle se retourna surprise. J'haussais les épaules, comme si je ne savais pas de quoi elle m'accusait. Elle s'approcha de moi, mais je fis de l'autre coté du lit avant qu'elle ne m'est atteinte et lui renvoyait l'oreiller dans la tête cette fois ci.

**- Ce n'est pas juste**, fit-elle en essayant de me toucher une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Elena.<em>

Je regardais Klaus qui se tenait devant moi. J'avais les deux oreillers à présent mais me demandant comment j'allais arriver à le toucher avec sa vitesse surnaturelle.

- **Qui a dit que cela devait être juste ?** Commença t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je mîs les deux oreillers derrière moi de sorte à ce qu'il ne les attrape pas. C'était peine perdue. Il m'avait contourné et s'était emparé des oreillers. J'étais sans défense. Je courais vers la porte pour éviter de recevoir une nouvelle fois les oreilles dans la figure quand je me retrouvais dos à la porte. Le vampire me faisait face, un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de moi, encore et encore. Il allait inévitablement abattre les oreilles sur moi quand je levais les mains pour me protéger. J'attrapais ses avants bras et il me regarda. Son regard bleu gris semblait défaillir, troublé. Son regard était vague, comme incertain. Je n'avais jamais vu le vampire comme ça. Il lâcha les oreillers et s'éloigna de moi.

- **Je vais te laisser dormir**, fit-il avant de quitter la pièce.  
>Je le regardais partir me demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui traversé l'esprit pour changer aussi brutalement de comportement. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'endormis aussi rapidement que quelques heures plutôt.<p>

* * *

><p>Pov externe.<p>

Alors que la jeune fille dormait, le vampire s'était installé dans le salon, un verre a la main. Il était plus de 5 heures du matin et le soleil allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.  
>Il pensait a ce qui venait de se produire. Il s'était plutôt bien amusé puis quelque chose avait changé. Il s'était senti bien, presque humain au contact de la jeune femme. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et finit par lui aussi s'endormir.<br>Vers 8h des bruits provenants de la cuisine se firent entendre, réveillant le vampire. Il pesta, prêt à découper en morceau la personne qui venait de le réveiller. Quant il arriva dans la cuisine et qu'il y vit Elena en train de ramasser les ustensiles qu'elle venait de faire tomber par terre avec une mine désolée, toutes ses envie de meurtre matinale s'echaperent.

-** Je déteste être réveillé le matin**, commença t-il comme s'il grondait un enfant.

- **Y'a t-il quelque chose que tu ne déteste pas?** Fit elle insolente.

Question stupide.  
>Le vampire s'approcha d'elle la démarche féline et la regarda un instant.<p>

- **Le sang frais,** déclara t-il aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Elle roula des yeux, désespérée.

- **J'ai l'impression d'entendre Damon**, fit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser la poêle.

- **Ne prononce jamais mon nom et le sien dans la même phrase**, fit durement le vampire. Elena le regarda et ne pu qu'acquiescer.

- **Autre chose que tu ne déteste pas ? A part tuer,** continua la jeune fille en essayant de changer le sujet.

- O**h oui**, fit-il en la regardant de façon provocante.

- **Je vois**, fit Elena avant de de diriger vers le frigo voulant mettre un terme à la conversation.

**- Et toi ? Des choses que tu apprécies ?** Fit-il appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant.

–** Les couchers de soleil**, déclara t-elle.

Le vampire arca un sourcil et quitta la pièce, laissant Elena seule.  
>La jeune fille passa la journée dans l'immense jardin de la maison, la plus part du temps seule, quand une jeune femme blonde arriva.<p>

- **Je chercher Klaus sais-tu s'il est la?** Demanda t-elle à Elena.

- **Il est partit ce matin**, répondit la jeune fille.

- **J'ai oublié de me présenter,** commença la blonde. **Je suis Rebekah, la sœur de Klaus.**

Elena faillit s'étouffer.

- **La sœur... De.. Klaus ?**

- **Oui tout à fait. Je sais c'est surprenant. Stefan a fait la même tête en l'apprenant**, continua t-elle sachant que parler de son petit ami blesserait Elena.

La jeune fille respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers la maison, suivit par Rebekah.

-** Sais-tu quand il rentre ?** Demanda t-elle.

- **Non,** fit la jeune fille avant de monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Elena.<em>

Alors comme ça elle connaissait Stefan ? Comment avait-elle pu le connaitre ?

J'étais allongée dans la chambre que je pouvais qualifier de mienne. Laureen entra peu après le départ du vampire.

- **Monsieur Klaus veut que vous vous habillez pour ce soir**, fit-elle comme un robot en me tendant un robe émeraude.

- **Non, jamais,** fis-je catégorique.

- **Il savait que vous diriez ça**, commença t-elle. **Si vous faite ce qu'il vout dit vous pourrez appeler votre famille**, finissa t-elle par dire avant de poser la robe sur le coin du lit.

Je jurais, criais, hurlais. Il faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait de moi ! Je frappais le mur à côté de moi avant de le regretter amèrement. Je saignais légèrement et voyais le dos de ma main gonfler. J'allais mettre de l'eau dessus avant d'aller essayer la robe à contre cœur. A mon plus grand malheur, elle m'allait parfaitement. Je rageais d'autant plus. Je ne voulais pas y aller, cependant j'étais intriguée. Par lui, par cette soirée.

A 20h, un de ses gorilles vint me chercher. Je ronchonnais, mais vu que cela n'aurait aucun effet devant lui, j'abandonnait. Il ria doucement et déclencha le mrteur. Nous roulâmes une demie heure avant qu'il ne s'arrête près d'un chemin. La nuit était noire, et le chemin était très écarté de la route. Il n'allait pas me laisser au milieu de rien tout de même ? Il me fit descendre et alors qu'il allait remonter dans la voiture j'attrapais son bras.

- **Je refuse !** fis-je en le regardant, quelque peu effrayée.

- **Tu n'a juste à attendre**, déclara t-il mécaniquement avant de remonter dans la voiture et de partir.

Je lui hurlais dessus et entendis quelqu'un rigoler dans mon dos. Je me retournais, furieuse. Klaus se tenait devant moi. Droit comme un I. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Je restais bouche bée. Sa chemise s'accordait parfaitement aves ses yeux bleus gris, le rendant plus mystérieux que jamais. Il me fit son plus beau sourire et me présenta son bras. Je refusais de le toucher et le regardais perplexe.

- **Où allons-nous ?** m'enquis-je en le suivant.

- **Tu verra quant on y sera**, fit-il léger.

Je soupirais, ce qui evidement le fit sourire.

- **La robe te va très bien**, fit-il.

Je rougis violament et il esquissa un sourire. Il s'arrêta ensuite près d'un pont et je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Allait-il me tuer en pleine forêt ? Vivais-je les derniers instants de ma vie ?…

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	5. Watch the Sun rise

Bonjour tout le monde, je publie ce chapitre mais ne sais pas si je publierais le prochain. Je ne veux pas me plaindre mais par rapport aux visites et nombre de lecture je n'ai pas beaucoup de review.. J'aimerais bien savoir si vous voulez que je continue cette fic, ou que je l'arrête, merci de vos reviews tout de même pour ceux qui en poste !

Sur ce bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V : Watch the sun rise<strong>.

_Pov Klaus._

J'entendais le cœur d'Elena s'affoler, douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je me retournais vers elle, et l'observais un instant.  
>Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux chocolat semblait fatiguée et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et s'essaya sur une pierre non loin d'elle.<p>

- **Je n'irais nul part**, commença t-elle catégorique, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Je souris gentiment et m'approchais d'elle.

**- Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène la ?** Demandais-je en m'agenouillant devant elle. La lune éclairait son beau visage et je me mis à penser à la douceur de celui ci.

- **Je ne fais pas une scène, je dis juste que je n'irais pas plus loin**, elle me fixa sans baisser les yeux.

Je soupirais. Comment allais-je la faire continuer à marcher ? Je sortis son téléphone de mon jean et lui tendis. Elle essaya de s'en emparer mais je lui retirais des mains aussitôt.

**- Si tu marche sans faire d'histoire tu aura ton téléphone,** marchandais-je espérant que cela marche.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et se leva.

- **C'est loin ?** Finit-elle par demander.

**- On y est presque, **dis-je simplement en lui montrant le haut de la colline**. **

Elle soupira et marcha sans faire de scène. Une fois arrivé elle me fixa me tendant sa main pour que je lui donne son téléphone, autoritaire. Je sortis une nouvelle fois son téléphone de ma poche et lui tendis.

- **Je t'écoute, donc pas de bêtise, je dis ça pour ta vie bien sur,** fis-je avant de me lever et de rejoindre un arbre.

Je m'adossais contre son tronc et essayais de tout faire pour ne pas écouter la conversation de la jeune fille. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux fasse confiance à l'autre. Je regardais l'horizon, pensif. après toutes ces années tout me ramenait a cette fichue ville qu'était Mystic Falls. J'entendis Elena arriver et levais la tête pour la regarder. Elle me tendis son téléphone, je lâchais son regard des yeux.

**- Tu peux le garder**, fis-doucement.

Elle semblait surprise et fronçait délicatement les sourcils.

–** Pourquoi ?** Questionna t-Elle.

Je ne sus quoi dire. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer que je lui faisais confiance ? Je me levais pour lui faire face elle recula quelque peu son portable dans sa main.

- **Finalement, je vais reprendre ton portable**, fis-je en m'avançant vers elle alors qu'elle était dos a l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais assis.

Je ne voulais plus donner ma confiance comme ça. Pas après l'été que j'avais passé et toutes ces personnes qui m'avaient menties. Si elle voulait ma confiance elle devait la gagner.  
>Elle le mît derrière elle et je ne pouvais l'atteindre.<p>

- **Tu peux me faire confiance**, dit-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'avançais encore d'elle collant mon bassin au sien. Elle arracha un soupir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire confiance, je ne voulais pas être une fois de plus trahi. Ma main droite caressais son bras, sa main, jusqu'à toucher le portable. J'avais niché mon visage dans son cou, humant son doux parfum. C'est comme si la jeune fille se détendit à mon contact. Elle desserra lentement sa prise autour du portable, me permettant de le prendre.  
>Mon corps s'était collé au sien, comme fatalement attiré.<br>Je souriais contre son cou de la situation, elle frémit et je décollais mon corps du sien, sachant que l'un de nous deux allaient finir par céder. Je levais les yeux vers elle doucement. Son regard trahissait son envie ce qui me fit un nouvelle fois sourire. Je n'allais peut être pas être celui qui céderait en premier après tout.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Elena.<em>

Klaus me perturbait. Dans ses regards ses gestes et ses paroles. Je ne pouvais décoller mon regard de lui. Il avait un certain magnétisme qui le rendait attirant. Je ne sais pas si c'était du à ses yeux bleus gris transperçants, ou à ses lèvres rosées mais peu importe ce qu'il avait m'attirait et il l'a très vite compris. A peine eut-il plonger son regard dans le mien qu'il le savait. Je me sentais désarmée, troublée. Je détournais le regard et allais m'asseoir dans l'herbe un peu plus long, tentant de reprendre le fil de mes idées. Je m'asseyais doucement, essayant de ne pas abimer la robe. Je regardais la nuit noire.

- **J'ai faim**, déclarais-je alors que je savais que le vampire était derrière moi.

En une seconde il fut assit à ma droite. Il avait toujours son sourire collé à ses lèvres et pourtant il semblait constamment en colère.

- **De quoi as-tu faim ?** Me demanda t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je souris, sachant déjà qu'il allait se moquer de moi.

- **Je veux...**

Mais je laissais ma phrase en suspends. Nous étions la, comme si de rien était, comme des amis. Alors que nous n'étions rien de ça. Il avait tuer celle que je considérait comme ma mère, avait changé Stefan en un monstre. Comment pouvais-je être assise la et lui parler ? J'étais moi même surprise de mon comportement.  
>Klaus le remarqua et posa sa main sur mon bras, comme s'il savait que je voulais m'enfuir. Courir à toute vitesse sans qu'il ne puisse me rattraper.<br>Son regard se fut tout de suite plus dur, plus distant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda t-il après s'être levé.

- **Rien**, mentis-je.

- **Je vois bien que si**, fit-il ayant très bien comprit que quelque chose c'était passé.

- **Je ne peux pas prétendre**, murmurais-je comme à moi même.

Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Il s'éloigna, doucement.

- **Prétendre quoi ?** Demanda t-il après quelques secondes.

- **Prétendre que tout va bien. Que j'aime être ici, avec toi**, finis-je par dire en posant ma tête entre mes genoux.

Il ria, presque silencieusement.

- **Lève toi**, m'ordonna t-il.

Je m'exécutais, sachant qu'il arriverait tout le temps à ses fins.  
>Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi prenant mon visage en coupe. Il posa son front contre le mien, tout en fermant les yeux.<p>

- **Ose dire que tu ne ressente rien alors que j'entends ton cœur battre à une vitesse folle. ****Ose dire que tu ne veux pas de moi alors que tes yeux, ton corps te trahissent**, me dit-il toujours les yeux fermés.

Il releva la tête ouvrant les yeux.  
>Je fis un mouvement de recul devant le désarrois du vampire. Son sourire avait déserté, laissant place à sa vulnérabilité. Je l'avais vu tuer sans hésiter. Je l'avais vu torturer sans hésiter. L'hésitation ne devait pas faire partir de son vocabulaire or, son regard en était remplit.<br>Je m'approchais de lui et contre toute attente le pris dans mes bras. J'étais surprise de mes gestes. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Il ne bougeait pas, restant de marbre. Alors que j'allais me décoller de son corps son bras droit se posa délicatement sur mes hanches. Son autre bras me serra la taille. Il nicha une nouvelle fois sa tête dans mon cou. Je me contrôlais pour ne pas une fois encore frissonner à son contact, et, une fois de plus, il sourit contre mon cou, admirant mes efforts pour ne pas lui céder. Je souris à mon tour et me retira de son étreinte. Il eut une moue bien digne de lui et son sourire revint sur son visage.

- **Pourquoi m'as-tu amené la ?** Demandais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Il alla s'assoir contre le tronc d'arbre et m'invitait à le rejoindre.

- **Tu m'as dit que tu aimais les couchers de soleil c'est ça ?**

J'hochais de la tête et il poursuivit.

- **Comme tu le vois il est un peu tard pour un coucher de soleil.**

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois.

- **J'aime quand le soleil se lève. Quant il perce l'horizon, nous offrant de magnifique couleur.**

Je tournais la tête vers lui, comme paisible.

- **Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer,** soufflais-je soulagée.

- **Ce sera la dernière fois que tu verra le soleil se lever.**

Je le regardais incrédule. J'avais bien entendue ? Je le regardais, affolée cette fois. Il semblait sérieux, ce qui me fit froid dans le dos. Puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il ria doucement et tourna la tête vers moi.

- **Je rigolais**, déclara t-il comme fier de lui.

- **Y'a que toi que ça fait rire**, lui fis-je remarquer durement.

Il roula des yeux. Et tourna sa tête vers l'obscurité qui nous entourait, pensif.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Klaus.<em>

La vie n'était qu'un jeu. Auquel on finissait tous par perdre. Quelqu'un, quelque chose ou pire par se perdre soi même. Je regardais l'horizon devant moi, vaste. J'entendis Elena bailler à coté de moi. je me tournais légèrement vers elle, la jeune fille eut un regard désolée. Cependant je voyais qu'elle était fatiguée.

- **Tu peux dormir**, fis-je calmement.

- **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas rassurée** ! Fit-elle en me regardant sévère.

- **Je ne te tuerais pas pendant ton sommeil**, fis-je solennellement.

Elle cala sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'endormie une dizaine de minute plus tard. Elle semblait si paisible, douce. J'allais caresser son visage, mais me retins. Sa tête penchait d'un coté, exposant son magnifique cou au monstrueux vampire que j'étais.  
>Je savais qu'il y avait une petite maisonnette pas loin d'ici. Je me levais, espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien durant les quelques secondes de mon absence. Avec Elena on ne pouvait jamais être certain. C'est comme si tous les malheurs de la terre lui était réservés. Difficile d'être un double. Je m'éclipsais pas plus d'une minute et revins avec une couverture. Elena s'était allongée sur le sol humide. Elle allait finir par attraper froid. Je m'assis contre le tronc, pour la dixième fois dans la soirée au moins et plaçais la jeune fille entre mes jambes, calant son dos à mon torse. Je sentais son doux parfum jouer avec mes narines. Je frissonnais lorsqu'elle remua légèrement, laissant apparaitre, une fois encore son magnifique cou. Je la collais à moi, passant un bras sur son ventre, comme pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, qu'elle ne <em>m'échappe<em> pas. Je remontais la couverture sur ses épaules et posais ma tête contre le tronc, finissant par m'endormir à mon tour.  
>Comme chaque nuit je dormis très peu. Il devait être près de 6h30 du matin quand je sentis que le soleil allait bientôt faire son apparition. Le ciel était bleu clair, si clair qu'il paraissait blanc.<br>Elena était blottie dans mes bras, toujours aussi paisible.

- **_Sweetheart_**, murmurais-je à ses oreilles.

L'adolescente remua légèrement avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. A ma grande surprise elle ne me repoussa pas, ne semblait pas paniquée. Elle s'étira dans mes bras et tourna sa tête vers moi. Nous étions proche. Si proche que je pouvais sentir sa respiration contre mes lèvres. Elle souria doucement et je fus subjuguer par sa beauté. Elle n'avait dormit que 6h et était resplendissante. Elle se cala contre mon torse, et je retenais malgré moi ma respiration.

- **Ça va commencer**, dis-je tout bas.

Son parfum enivrait mes narines. Je posais la tête contre le tronc derrière moi, essayant de ne pas penser au sang qui affluait dans ses veines. Son sang si doux que j'avais déjà gouter par le passé. Certes sans son autorisation. Mais quand même. Elle était paisible, calme. Tout le contraire de moi.  
>Le soleil faisait son entrée dans un ciel magnifique. En une quinzaine de minute ce spectacle fut terminé. Toute la magie et la beauté du moment fut passé. Elena ferma les yeux.<p>

-** C'était magnifique**, déclara t-elle.

- **Tu as aimé ?** Demandais-je.

- **Beaucoup**, fit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Mon regard rencontrait le sien. Ses yeux chocolat me fixaient et mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres,ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle souria lentement avant de se retourner face au soleil, se lovant contre moi. Je souriais à mon tour, sachant que quelque chose s'était passée cette nuit.  
>Nous passâmes une grande partie de la matinée la, ne parlant pas, quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le prit et décrochais, irriter que quelqu'un vienne de briser ce moment, jusque la parfait.<p>

- **Oui ?**

- **C'est moi, où es-tu ?** Me demanda ma sœur comme impatiente que je revienne.

- **Quelque part**, fis-je vaguement.

- **Nikk**, commença t-elle et elle m'énervait déjà.

-** Très bien, j'arrive**, conclus-je en lui raccrochant au nez.

Elena ne disait rien et attendait patiemment.

- **Je dois y aller**, fis-je en caressant son épaule du bout du nez.

-** J'ai entendue**, fit-elle en se levant. Je fis de même en la regardant, quelque peu intrigué.

- **Je n'ai pas envie de marcher,** déclara t-elle en me regardant.

Je roulais des yeux et la pris dans mes bras.

* * *

><p>Pov Elena.<p>

Le vampire me souleva délicatement. Je croisais mes bras autour de son cou et avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait nous étions déjà devant la grande maison. Il me posa au sol, mes bras toujours croisés autour de sa nuque, nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre.  
>C'était une sensation étrange. D'être la en face de lui. D'avoir passé la soirée avec lui, la nuit même. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Quelqu'un toussa derrière nous et je retirais automatiquement mes bras de son cou. Il souria et s'avança vers sa sœur.<p>

- **T'as rien de mieux a faire ?** L'incendia t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

- **C'est pour toi que je suis revenu alors arrête un peu.**

Ils s'éloignèrent me laissant pantoise. Je retrouvais ma chambre, et m'allongeais dans le grand lit. Des livres étaient posés sur la commode en face de moi. Je décidais d'en prendre un, après tout que pouvais-je faire d'autre de ma journée ? Je choisis le livre d'Oscar Wilde : le portrait de Dorian Grey.  
>J'avais toujours apprécié la littérature anglo-saxonne.<br>Je me lançais dans le livre, ne pensant pas à autre chose.  
>Quelqu'un frappa a la porte vers 16h, me permettant une petite pause. Laureen entra dans ma chambre.<p>

- **Monsieur Klaus part pendant deux jours, il m'a chargé de veiller sur vous**, fit-elle.

Je la regardais, me demandant pourquoi Klaus n'était-il pas venu me voir directement. Je la remercia cependant de sa venue et elle quitta la chambre sans un mot. Alors comme ça j'allais devoir rester seule avec Laureen dans la maison, deux jours durant ? Aucun vampire, juste une humaine pour me surveiller ?  
>Je ne savais pas quoi faire. M'enfuir et prendre le risque que Klaus me tue s'il me retrouve ou rester à croupir pendant 2 jours, voir plus ?<br>Je pesais le pour et le contre dans ma tête, sans prendre de décision pour le moment.  
>Peut être était-ce ma seule chance de lui échapper, ne devais-je pas la saisir ?<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	6. Moving Hearts

Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que vous allez continuer à en publier parce que ca fait toujours très plaisir quant on écrit ! Voilà voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre, espèrant qu'il vous plaise. Faite le moi savoir !

Bises et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Moving Hearts.<strong>

_POV Elena._

Je réunissais mes affaires. Rapidement, car j'avais comme une mauvaise impression. Je m'assis sur le lit à coté de moi et poussais un soupir. J'étais partagée, presque tourmentée. J'allais revoir ma famille, mes amis certes mais je laissais Klaus. Seul. Et je savais qu'il finirait par me retrouver. Cependant je ne pouvais pas rester. J'avais peur d'aller trop loin avec le vampire que je détestais le plus. Parce que l'un de nous deux allait finir pat céder, c'était une évidence. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. A moi même, mais surtout à Jenna. Je me levais, descendis à pas de loup espérant que Laureen n'était pas dans les environs. Je ne trouvais personne et posais la main sur la poignet de porte. Je la tournais doucement et l'ouvrais. J'allais sortir de la maison quand quelque chose m'en empêchait. C'était comme si j'étais prisonnière de cette maison.. Il n'aurait pas osé. Je rageais et claquais la porte furieuse. Laureen se trouvait sur les marches de l'escalier et me regardait avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

-** Monsieur Klaus est très malin vous savez**, me dit-elle avant de se lever. **Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il s'en irait sans veiller à ce quelqu'un s'occupe de vous ?** Finit-elle par dire.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi !** Rouspétais-je.

- **Ah. Et que pensez-vous qu'il se serait passé si vous vous étiez enfuie ?**

J'haussais les épaules.

- **Il vous aurait retrouvé et vous savez aussi bien que moi que la fin n'aurait pas été aussi paisible que vous le penser.**

- **Pourquoi laisser une humaine pour veiller sur moi ?** Fis-je en m'approchant une fois de plus de la porte, essayant de sortir, en vain.

- **Je suis une sorcière et c'est moi qui vous ait enfermé**, me fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Je montais, énervé et surprise dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me calmer. Je m'asseyais contre la porte et fixais la fenêtre devant moi. Je me bougeais et allais m'allonger sur le lit. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Une heure passa, puis deux et enfin 3. Quelque chose attira mon attention. Comme des pneus de voiture sur le gravier. Ma colère revint de suite. Je vis Klaus, sa sœur et des deux gorilles sortirent d'une grosse berline. Klaus leva le regard vers la fenêtre et me vit. Un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage. Je me tournais vers la porte, sachant qu'il allait arriver d'ici quelques instants. Il ne se fit pas prier. Je vis sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et croisais mes bras sur mon torse. Il entra doucement dans la chambre, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui.

- **Je t'ai manqué ?** Commença t-il en s'appuyant contre le porte.

Il s'était absenté deux jours, certes je m'étais ennuyée mais de la à ce qu'il m'ait manqué..

-** Non**, fis-je catégorique.

Il me fit un petit sourire et j'aurais voulu lui arracher son sourire.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Me demanda t-il l'air de s'intéresser. Je ne sus pas sur le moment s'il était vraiment intéressé ou non mais fis comme s'il ne l'était pas.

J'étais furieuse d'avoir été une nouvelle fois enfermée contre mon gré et lui fis savoir.

- **Pourquoi m'as tu faite prisonnière de cette maison ?** Lançais-je froidement.

Il hésita un moment et croisa lui aussi les bras sur son torse. Il déclara très sérieusement alors :

- **Je voulais que tu sois en sécurité.**

C'était plus fort que moi et je riais doucement. Il se foutait de moi la !

- **Ce n'est pas en m'enfermant que je le serai !** Répondis-je en haussant la voix. Il s'approcha de moi, lentement.

- **Oh que si**, fit-il.

- **Etre en sécurité de quoi ?** continuais-je énervée.

J'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se fichait de moi.

Il fermait ses yeux, comme énervé lui aussi. Il se tu un moment et cela m'énervais encore plus.

- **Alors comme ça tu t'en vas, tu me laisses toute seule, prisonnière de cette fichue maison et tu ne me dis même pas pourquoi ?**

J'étais sur le point de craquer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'en avais marre qu'on me mente. Il me regarda l'air sévère et s'approcha de moi, prenant mon visage en coupe.

- **Je voulais te protéger de moi**, soupira t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ne comprenant pas.

- **Pourquoi veux-tu me protéger maintenant alors que tu finira par me tuer ?** Lui fis-je en reculant, ne voulant pas qu'il me touche.

- **Assis toi**, fit-il calme et patient. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Il s'essaya alors.

-** C'était la pleine lune hier soir**, commença t-il. Et je compris.

- **Oh,** fis-je ne sachant que dire. Je m'asseyais à coté de lui doucement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Il semblait presque.. Épuisé ? Je tentais quand même.

– **Qu'as-tu fais ?** demandais-je.

- **J'ai tué des gens**, fit-il le plus simplement du monde. Et sa remarque m'effraya. Il avait dit ça normalement. Comme si tuer des gens était la chose la plus normale du monde. Bon, ok peut être pour lui mais..

- **Pourquoi ?** Fis-je.

- **Pourquoi je les ai tué ? Je ne sais pas, c'est dans ma nature.**

-** Et ça ne te choc pas ?** Lui fis-je remarquer.

Il sourit tristement.

- **Ca te parait normal de te nourrir quotidiennement?** Me demanda t-il.

- **Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tuer des gens pour ça.**

-** Moi si**. Il posa ses bras de chaque coté de son corps, m'effleurant au passage. Son regard me fixa, comme électrique. Il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, fermant les yeux.

- **As-tu souffert ?** Tentais-je.

Je ne pensais pas avoir une réponse, en tout cas pas une réponse honnête et sincère.  
>Il se releva sur ses coudes me regardant.<p>

- **C'est comme si tu brulais de l'intérieur, et qu'en même temps tes muscles se déchiraient**, déclara t-il en serrant son poing.

Je ne pensais jamais ressentir ça. J'avais de la peine pour Klaus. Il paraissait si vulnérable que cela en était touchant. Pourtant je savais que dans la seconde qui suivait il pouvait se comporter comme le dernier des salopards.  
>Il se leva et se mît dos à moi. Il enleva ses chaussures, suivit de son tee shirt. je détournais le regard. Je l'entendis bouger et s'installer dans le lit. Je me tournais progressivement et vis qu'il me regardait.<p>

- **Si ça te dérange je peux aller ailleurs**, dit-il comme un vrai gentleman. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Enfin pas vraiment. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

Bouger aurait été bien mais apparemment mon corps en avait décidé autrement. Je finis par me lever et partis dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et enfilais mon pyjama. C'était un bien grand mot pour définir la longue chemise blanche qui m'arrivait, certes jusqu'aux genoux, de pyjama.  
>J'éteins la lumière ne voulant pas qu'il ne me voit dans cette tenue, pourtant je savais qu'il me regardait quand même. Je m'installais dans le lit à ses cotés, non sans avoir pris les précautions nécessaire pour que nos deux corps ne se touchent pas.<p>

- **Je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais**, fit-il doucement. **Sans jeu de mot**, finit-il par dire. Et je savais, par le son de sa voix qu'il souriait.

- **Je préfère éviter un quelconque accident**, fis-je en me mettant dos à lui.

Il m'avait tout à fait comprise.

- **T'as peur de céder ?** Déclara t-il et je sus tout de suite qu'il allait beaucoup mieux !

- **C'est toi qui cédera**, lançais-je presque sur le ton du défi.

- **Il faut être deux pour céder**, _love_, déclara t-il.

* * *

><p><em>POV Klaus.<em>

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à ma remarque. Après tout j'avais raison, non ?

- **Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te dise non hein ?** Fit-elle en se tournant sur le flan, face à moi. Je me relevais légèrement, m'appuyant sur mon coude. Je savais que même si la chambre était plongée dans le noir elle pouvait me voir.

- **Effectivement ce n'est pas vraiment une habitude**, fis-je.

- **Va falloir t'y faire**, dit-elle avant de se tourner, je l'en empêchais, plaçant une main sur son épaule. Je sentis qu'elle se raidit. Ma main resta sur son épaule et elle finit par capituler et se retourner vers moi.

- **Quoi..?** Dit-elle doucement.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse mais ne sus quoi dire sur le moment. Un sourire fendit mon visage quand je trouvais quoi lui répondre.

- **Pourquoi luttes-tu ?**

Elle se redressa, se rapprochant de moi, involontairement vu son regard quant elle réalisa qu'on était plus que proche.

- **Je ne lutte pas, je n'ai pas envie c'est tout**, fit-elle en me fixant. Je me relevais à mon tour et pris son visage entre deux doigts.

- **Si, tu luttes, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le découvrirais**, lui fis-je curieux de savoir pourquoi elle agissait comme ça.

-** Je vais te le dire ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, tuer ma tante et j'en passe**, me fit-elle apparemment énervée et blessée.

Je n'avais rien à ajouter. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit je l'avais fait et sans hésiter. Pourquoi ressentis-je une sorte de culpabilité grandir en moi ? Je me refusais de ressentir quelque chose. Même si elle avait entièrement raison sur le fait que j'avais ruiné sa vie. Je caressais son visage de ma main droite, comme pour lui demander pardon. Ses paroles m'étaient interdites. Je ne pouvais, devais pas les prononcer. J'avais renoncer à mon humanité il y a bien longtemps. Elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de me regarder. Elle s'approcha de moi, posant ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage.

- **J'espère que je pourrais te pardonner un jour, surtout si je dois finir ma vie prisonnière de toi,** déclara t-elle en posant un délicat baiser son ma joue.

Ses lèvres étaient douces comme de la soie. Je posais ma main derrière sa nuque, et la rapprochais de moi. Son corps était chaud, je le sentais. Elle posa une main sur mon torse, comme pour m'empêcher de continuer. Je cessais tout mouvement. Sa main s'était placée là où mon cœur aurait dû battre, me rappelant que je n'étais pas humain et que rien en moi ne l'était.

- **Tu sens ça ?** Fis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne et en appuyant contre ma peau.

- **Je ne sens rien du tout**, souffla t-elle doucement.

- **Exactement, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur**, dis-je en lâchant sa main, me tournant, et m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

J'étais énervé et en même temps je la comprenais. J'avais certes ruiné sa vie et la gardais prisonnière de cette maison lors des pleines lunes. Mais je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire, pour son bien. Je sentais qu'elle bougeait derrière moi, elle se mît sur ses genoux et me pris dans ses bras. Pauvre de moi..  
>Je me retirais de ses bras, tournais la tête et la regardais un instant. On est les mêmes. Elle me haïssait comme personne et pourtant elle était la à veiller sur moi. Tout comme je veillais sur elle. Elle recula quelque peu, surprise par le peu de distance qui nous séparait. Elle s'essaya en<br>tailleur, remontant la couverture jusqu'à ses jambes nues. Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, comme si j'étai débordé par les événements. Moi !

- **Qu'est-ce sui se passe ?** Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je levais rapidement les yeux vers elle. Il fallait que j'arrête. Je n'avais rien à gagner dans tout ça, et elle avait tout à perdre. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas réouvrir la porte qui me menait, même si la route sera longue, à mon humanité. Je ne voulais pas retrouver mes faiblesses du passé. Une vie de plus ou de moins enlevée à ce monde qu'est-ce que cela changeait après tout ?

- **Je connais ce regard..** Fit-elle déçue.

- **Quel regard ?** L'interrogeais-je.

- **Celui que tu viens de me faire. Celui qui veut dire "_Je m'apprête surement à faire une grosse connerie_",** finit-elle par dire en baissant les yeux.

Je ne sus quoi dire. C'est comme si elle avait lu en moi. Je ne devais pas laisser les gens lire en moi. Ça atténuerait l'effet de surprise quand je passerais à l'attaque. Mais le devais-je vraiment avec elle ?

- **Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas faire cette grosse connerie dont tu me parles**, fis-je la suppliant presque.

- **Alors comme ça tu veux que je te donne une bonne raison ? Je n'en ai pas, honnêtement. Tu sais que des que j'en aurais l'occasion et si elle se présente je partirais. Je ne te mens pas**, finit-elle par dire.

C'est vrai, mais après tout, qui ne voudrait pas fuir ?  
>Je soupirais et m'allongeais, posant ma tête sur les jambes de la jeune fille, pensif.<p>

-** Pourquoi te poses-tu ces questions ?** Me demanda t-elle.

Je tournais ma tête brièvement vers elle. Alors que j'allais lui sortir un bon gros mensonge elle commença à parler.

- **Tu as peur c'est ça ?**

Je riais doucement et elle abattu sa main contre mon torse, comme pour me dire qu'elle, ne rigolait pas.

- **Je n'ai peur de rien**, fis-je en lui lançant mon habituel sourire en coin.

- **Dis moi alors**, fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Je me levais et me rapprochais d'elle. Ma main avait attraper les siennes et mon visage s'était enfoui dans son cou.

- **Je suis méchant. Le plus méchant que tu n'as jamais vu et que tu ne verra jamais. Je suis un monstre, je tue les gens par plaisir, par ennuie aussi. J'ai tué ma sœur, mon frère. Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments. Je n'en ai pas, et je ne ressens rien. Parce que je n'ai plus le droit de ressentir quelque chose. Mais toi...**

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Klaus tenait mes mains dans la sienne, fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe. Sa tête était enfouie dans mon cou, me procurant des frissons à chaque fois qu'il parlait. J'essayais de me détendre malgré l'ambiance électrisante autour de nous. Ses paroles étaient honnêtes et vraies. Je ne m'attendais pas ça de lui, alors qu'auparavant il voulait en finir avec moi.

- **Mais toi.. Ce n'est pas pareil. Toi, tu me rend malade, à tel point que je suis obligé de t'enfermer ici pour pas que je te blesse. A tel point que je t'emmène voir le soleil se lever même si je n'aurais jamais dû.**

Je souriais en y repensant.

- **Tu me rend complètement fou**, finit-il par souffler dans mon cou.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma mâchoire et me regarda. L'intensité dans son regard me mît mal à l'aise. Il était sincère et je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui. Je posais mon front contre le sien, fermant les yeux, ne supportant plus son regard. Il déposa, une nouvelle fois un baiser sur mon front, puis sur ma joue et enfin à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il ne rendait pas la tache facile. Vraiment pas facile. Il lâcha mes mains et caressa mes lèvres avec son pouce. Mon coeur commença à s'affoler et il s'en rendit compte. Et malgré moi je savais qu'il allait jouer avec ça et il ne se fit pas attendre. Un petit sourire fendit son beau visage. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, descendant vers mon cou, me faisant frémir au passage, puis continua sa route vers ma clavicule. Où il finit par s'arrêter. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et déclara :

- **Il est temps pour toi de dormir.**

Je le regardais, ma bouche forman un certain « O ».

- **Quoi tu n'es pas d'accord ?** Me fit-il en recommençant ses doux baisers.

Il allait me rendre folle. C'était ça, il le voulait vraiment. Il jouait avec moi, avec mon corps. Je bougeais, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer mais il resta de marbre.

- **Quoi ?** fis-je en poussant un soupir.

- **Tu ne me souhaites pas bonne nuit ?** dit-il toujours avec son sourire.

- **Bonne nuit.**

- **Non pas comme ça**, fit-il.

Mon regard dévia lentement vers ses lèvres et je compris ce qu'il voulait. Un baiser. Il s'avança doucement vers moi mais je reculais.

- **Voyons tu n'oserais pas, après tout tu es un gentleman**, tentais-je vainement.

Il hocha de la tête, admettant qu'il en était un, mais ne se recula pas pour autant.

- **Je suis avant tout un méchant garçon**, murmurra t-il avant de doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes…

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	7. Hurts like Heaven

Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier du fond du cœur tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Ca fait vraiment **trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès** plaisir vous n'imaginez pas ! J'espère vous le rendre avec ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous, et encore une fois merci merci merci & encore merci ! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Hurts like Heaven.<strong>

_Pov Omniscient._

L'hybrid posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Celle ci parut tout de même un peu surprise par le geste du blond. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de 5 secondes. Elena recula brusquement sous les yeux émerveillés de l'original. Elle le fixa, un mélange de honte et de vulnérabilité dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir finalement cédé au vampire et d'avoir comme désobéit à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle même. La jeune femme se sentait aussi vulnérable. Car maintenant qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle savait qu'elle finirait par en vouloir plus.

Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, troublée.  
>Klaus, quant à lui ne paressait pas le moins vulnérable ou honteux. Au contraire il était ravi qu'il lui ait enfin "dit" oui. Mais lui aussi savait pertinemment que l'attraction entre eux n'allait qu'accroitre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se recula quelque peu, laissant à l'humaine de quoi respirer. Il s'allongea sur le dos et tourna la tête vers elle, une sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.<p>

- **Tu es content hein..** Fit la jeune fille baissant les yeux vers lui.

- **Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne lui suis pas**, dit-il doucement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, sachant que cela énerverait la jeune fille vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant d'essayer de le gifler, mais cette fois l'original l'avait vu venir. Il retint la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, fermement.

- **Voyons**, fit-il avec une petite moue.

Il déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune fille qui essaya de la retirer de l'emprise de l'hybride mais n'y parvenant pas. La jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui du vampire espérant pour qu'il la lâche. Il cru défaillir sous l'intensité de ses yeux chocolats. Et il aimait ça. Parce sur ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ces choses.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Elena.<em>

Je regardais Klaus, essayant de me concentrer et de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il lâcha délicatement ma main et me fixa.

- **Et maintenant ?** Fit-il calmement.

Peu d'espace nous séparait. Il devait entendre les battements désordonnés de mon coeur, car il posa sa main sur ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui. Je le regardais, complètement perdue. Tout pouvait s'écrouler autour de moi je ne bougerais pas. C'était comme si le temps était suspendu. Comme si on attendait un signe pour nous éclairer.

- **Que viens-tu de faire ?** Finis-je par articuler.

Il me regarda, haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage. Il se rapprocha de moi, posant un baiser sur ma joue.

- **Tu veux parler de ça ?** Répondit-il joueur en reposant un baiser sur mon autre joue.

- **Oui c'est tout à fait ça,** soupirais-je alors qu'il continuait ses doux baisers.

- **Tu veux que j'arrête ?** Fit-il, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Je le repoussais, ayant comme un besoin de reprendre le fil de mes idées. Il se rallongea gentiment et me regarda tout fier de lui. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et je pus observer son corps de marbre. Son torse n'était pas aussi musclé que celui de Damon mais était tout aussi puissant et développé. Même si le noir nous entourait je savais qu'il me regardait, tout comme je le regardais.

- **Si tu le désire je peux te laisser dormir**, déclara t-il en se redressant face à moi.

- **Oui laisse moi**, dis-je plus froidement que je l'aurais voulu.

Je vis qu'il fronça les sourcils et qu'il quitta la chambre sans un mot mais apparemment énervé. Je pestais, mais j'avais malgré tout besoin de rester seule et de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Klaus était impulsif, manipulateur. Il voulait juste jouer avec moi et jusque la il y arrivait très bien. Je m'allongeais et finis par m'endormir en pensant à ma famille, à ceux qui me manquaient.  
>Je fus réveillé en sursaut. Des goutes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Mon rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé. Je passais une main sur mon visage, essayant de me calmer quand je vis une personne en face de moi. Elle était dans la pénombre, ne me permettant pas de voir son visage.<p>

- **Qui est la ?** Demandais-je dirigeant ma main vers la lumière. L'ampoule grilla avant que je n'ai le temps de l'atteindre.

- **Elena...** Fit-une voix.

Je connaissais cette voix. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à mette un nom dessus.

- **Qui est la ?** Répétais-je.

La personne sortie de l'ombre et je découvrais.. Jenna ? Je me précipitais vers elle, heureuse de la retrouver. Elle avait un regard sévère, et avant même que je ne me jète dans ses bras elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- **Jenna ?** Fis-je doucement en essayant de m'approcher d'elle.

- **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Lena**, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. **Je suis venue te mettre en garde, contre Klaus**, finit-elle par dire en baissant les yeux.

-** Pourquoi maintenant ?** Demandais-je alors.

- **Tu sais très bien pourquoi**, s'énerva t-elle.

Je voulais répliquer quelque chose mais elle était déjà partie, comme volatilisée. Je la cherchais des yeux, espérant qu'elle revienne. Mais rien, la chambre était plongée dans le noir complet. Je descendis dans la cuisine, me servant un verre d'eau. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et me retournais. Rebekah se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- **Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?** Demandais-je par pure politesse, car je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler.

- **Non pas vraiment**, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

J'ouvris le frigo et le refermais aussitôt. Il était remplit de poche de sang, rien que je puisse manger donc.

- **Tu as faim ?** Me demanda t-elle.

**- Oui, un peu**, répondis-je.

Elle disparue un moment et revint avec des tablettes au chocolat. Je lui souris et m'installais à table.

- **Où as-tu trouvé ça ?** Lui demandais-je moi qui n'avais jamais réussis à trouver de quoi me nourrir dans cette maison.

Elle me fit un sourire complice.

- **J'ai été en chercher le soir où on est arrivé**, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle me tendit une tablette et commença la sienne. Le soleil faisait son entré dans la maison et Laureen descendit des escaliers. Rebekah de tourna vers elle et la salua.

-** Bonjour,** nous répondit-elle avec un grand sourire quant elle vit les tablettes de chocolat et nous bouche remplies de ce même chocolat.

Une quinzaine de minute après les deux gorilles de Klaus arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Ils ne prient même pas le temps de nous saluer et ouvrirent le frigo. Ils quittèrent très vite la cuisine et je demandais à Rebekah.

- **Qui sont-ils ?**

- **Jared et Tomas**, les deux toutous de Klaus. **Très stupides**, fit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Quant à moi j'étais impressionnée par les deux vampires. Ils ne parlaient jamais, je n'avais pas entendu le son de leur voix une seule fois. Ah si, une fois, lorsque l'un des deux m'avait emmené à Klaus. Ils étaient tout les deux grands et carrés. Deux armoires à glaces. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps ils connaissaient Klaus mais ils ne semblaient pas contraint à le servir. Rebekah quitta la cuisine et sortie de la maison. Ne restait que Laureen et moi dans la cuisine. Je n'osais pas lui parler de Jenna, j'avais trop peur qu'elle ne le répète à Klaus.

- **Laureen, je peux te poser une question ?** Tentais-je tout de même voulant avoir les idées claires.

- **Je t'écoute**, dit-elle en s'asseyant devant moi, avec sa tasse de café.

- **Prendrais-tu au sérieux si un fantôme te disais que tu étais en danger ?**

Elle posa sa tasse calmement avant de me fixer.

- **Oui, mais je pense que tu n'es pas bête et que tu sais que tu n'es pas en sécurité ici**, fit-elle d'un trait.

J'hochais la tête, sachant que je n'étais certes pas en sécurité. Je la remerciais et montais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais toujours pas revu Klaus depuis que je lui avais brutalement demander de partir cette nuit et je savais qu'il fallait que je m'excuse. J'entrais dans la chambre et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les volets. Je les ouvris et vis les deux vampires. Ils étaient assis sur les marches devant la maison. Je n'avais jamais remarqué l'air sombre qu'avait l'un deux. Il avait les yeux aussi noir que la nuit, tout comme ses cheveux. Ils levèrent les yeux vers moi et je me sentis gênée de les espionner. Je fermais la fenêtre brutalement et me retournais, surprise de voir Klaus assit sur le lit, couvert d'une légère chemise et d'un pantalon.

- **Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?** Se moqua t-il en faisant référence aux deux vampires que j'observais.

Je roulais des yeux, ce qui le fit d'autant plus sourire.

- **J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Laureen**, me dit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux, choquée qu'il ait écouté la conversation.

- **Ne fait pas cette tête**, déclara t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers moi. **Tu peux me parler tu sai**s, finit-il doucement en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'étais coincée, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher.

- **J'ai vu Jenna**, fis-je doucement en baissant les yeux. **Elle était la et elle m'a dit..** Ma voix se brisa et je ne pu terminer ma phrase.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit** ? Me fit-il en relevant ma tête avec sa main. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et esquissa un sourire.

- **Elle m'a mise en garde**, dis-je essayant de le regarder. Mais je n'y parvenais pas.

- **Contre qui ?** Fit-il cherchant un contact visuel avec moi. Je tournais la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il me voit comme ça, qu'il ne lise en moi comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

-** Toi,** murmurais-je espérant pour qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains, m'obligeant à le regarder. Je rencontrais ses yeux bleus gris qui semblaient préoccupés.

- **Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ?**

- **Elle a dit que je savais pourquoi.**

Je le savais. Je savais qu'elle m'avait mise en garde contre lui parce que nous étions en train de nous rapprocher. Ce n'était pas un secret. Et c'est vrai que j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Car je n'étais pas maître de mes mouvements quant il était près de moi. Tout comme lui ne l'était pas.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Klaus.<em>

Elena semblait perdue. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de faire ça.

- **Je ne vais pas te faire du ma**l, tentais-je pour la rassurer. Elle me fixa par rassurée pour autant.

- **Prouve le moi**, dit-elle calmement.

Oh non, tout sauf ça. Comment étais-je censé lui prouver ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je lui prouve après tout si elle était encore en vie c'est que je ne lui avais encore rien fait.

- **Tu n'es pas morte**, fis-je doucement. **Ce qui veut dire que je prend soin de toi.**

- **Oui mais tu m'as déjà tué une fois**, me rappela t-elle.

- **Je n'avais pas le choix**, fis-je maladroit et pour toute réponse je reçu une gifle. Elle s'éloigna de moi et je la rattrapais par le bras la ramenant vers moi.

-** Tu le sais que je ne te ferais rien, pourquoi faut-il que je te le prouve ?** Demandais-je.

- **Je ne te le demanderais pas si je le savais !** Fit-elle à la fois énervée et désemparée.

Je la rapprochais de moi et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
>Je l'a sentis réticente et plaçais une main derrière sa nuque, comme pour la rassurer. Elle finit par se d'étendre, sachant que je ne la lâcherais pas. Timidement elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, me procurant des frissons au passage. Je descendais mes mains jusqu'à sa taille, la rapprochant de moi. Puis une lutte s'engagea entre nous, faisant monter la tension d'un cran. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux d'une façon si sensuelle que cela devait être interdit. Elle finit par s'écarter. Brisant le baiser qui était devenu bien trop passionné. Elena me regarda, les lèvres légèrement gonflées, la rendant très attirante.. Un sourire fendit son visage et je lui souriais en retour.<p>

- **Ce n'est vraiment pas bien**, fit-elle en s'approchant de moi de façon provocante.

- **Non,** fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit, respirant un bon coup lorsqu'Elena vint s'asseoir à qualifourchons sur moi.  
>Je me raclais la gorge, voyant à quel jeu dangereux elle se livrait. Aussi dangereux qu'excitant. Malgré toute la bonne volonté que je possédais, pas beaucoup donc, je ne pus résister bien longtemps au regard qu'elle me lançait. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et l'attrapais par la taille. Encore une fois le baiser devint très vite exaltant. La jeune fille déboutonna ma chemise et la jeta à terre. Je me laissais aller sous ses caresses, <em>bénis sois les dieux<em>, fis-je à moi même. Elle s'allongea sur moi, m'arrachant un soupir au passage, auquel elle répondit par un sourire coquin. J'étais encore maitre de mes mouvements, lorsqu'elle commença à parcourir mon corps de ses douces mains. Je la fis tourner et me mis au dessus d'elle, nichant ma tête dans son cou. Ses mains se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans ma tignasse alors que je déposais mille baiser dans le creux de son cou. Elle ria doucement ce qui attira mon attention. Je me relevais légèrement et la regardais.

- **Ce n'est pas juste**, souffla t-elle avec un regard triste.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas, _love_ ?** Demandais-je alors qu'elle caressait mon torse.

- **Tu as plus de 1000 ans, je n'en ai que tout juste 18. Tu sais comment faire plaisir aux filles alors que je n'ai..**

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses joues avaient violemment virés au rouge. Elena mît ses mains devant son visage, comme pour ce cacher. Je souris devant sa remarque. Je posais mon visage sur le sien, et elle écarta ses mains. Je déposais un léger baiser sur son front. Je ne savais pas si nous allions faire, ce qu'il ne fallait surement pas faire, mais étais touché par les paroles de la jeune fille.

-** Ne t'inquiète pas sweetheart, tu te débrouille très bien**, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en prenant soin d'insister sur les derniers mots.

- **Vraiment ?** Demanda t-elle avec une petite moue. **Tu veux dire que si je fais ça**, commença t-elle en attrapant ma lèvre supérieure dans les siennes, **ou ça**, continua t-elle en caressant lentement mon torse pour s'arrêter à ma boucle de ceinture, **je me débrouille bien ?** Finit-elle par dire en m'embrassant fougueusement. Je plaçais mes bras de chaque coté de sa tête et la regardais intensément.  
>Elle allait me rendre fou..<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pov Elena.<em>

J'étais comme ivre de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de lui. Je caressais son torse et étais surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas froid comme celui de Stefan. Au contraire, il était chaud, comme réconfortant. Je levais la tête vers lui et vis qu'il m'observait fasciné. Il déposa un baiser sur ma clavicule, remonta vers mon cou pour terminer par ma bouche.

- **Oui tu te débrouille parfaitement bien**, me dit-il d'une voix rauque. **Mais, je pense qu'il faut que l'on arrête la avant que les choses dérapent**, termina t-il cette fois sérieux.

Je le regardais, étonnée. Certes c'était le meilleur choix à faire, mais vu la façon dont il me regardait et vu la façon dont je le regardais je ne savais pas si nous allions faire le meilleur choix possible.  
>Comme pour répondre à la question qu'on devait se poser tous les deux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. En moins d'une seconde Klaus était assit sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme si de rien était. Rebekah entra et nous regarda étrangement. Je priais pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien.<p>

- **On a un problème**, commenta t-elle en regardant Klaus.

Je le regardais à mon tour, complètement d'accord avec ce que venait de lui annoncer sa sœur.

- **Qui est ?** Demanda t-il en se levant.

Sa sœur le dévisagea, apparemment choquée. Elle en perdit ses mots.

- **Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne portes pas de chemise ?** Remarqua t-elle et je rougie une nouvelle fois.

- **J'avais chaud**, dit l'hybride simplement.

- **Oh je vois..** Fit-elle avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

-** Donc, ce problème ?** Fit Klaus voyant probablement que sa sœur allait commencer à poser des questions.

Elle le regarda, comme si elle avait comprit ce qui de passait. Je priais que non.

- **Tomas a trouvé un mot sur le porche il y a quelques instants**, fit-elle.

- **Quand a-t-il été déposé ?** Fit-il intrigué.

- **Il n'y a pas longtemps, vous n'avez rien entendu par hasard ?** Nous fit-elle avec un regard sévère.

Et je savais que nous étions foutus. Enfin surtout moi.

- **Non rien, et je n'aime pas ce que tu sous entends**, fit Klaus froidement.

- **Vraiment ?** Fit-elle le provoquant.

Il fronça les sourcils et son regard reprit son air froid et dur.

- **Dois-je te rappeler comment ça c'est terminer la dernière fois ?** Lui fit-elle, et il la plaqua contre le mur, furieux.

-** Sors !** Lui hurla t-il.

Et je paniquais. Je n'aimais vraiment pas quand il s'énervait de cette façon, j'avais constamment peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Comme lors du sacrifice.  
>Sa soeur lui lança un dernier regard, et quitta la chambre.<br>Il était dos à moi et frappa la porte, l'enfonçant la où son poing avait cogné. Je ne bougeais pas, retenant ma respiration. Doucement il se tourna vers moi, comme un air désolé dans ses yeux.

-** Quoi ?** Murmurais-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'il s'approche de moi.

Il me fixa intensément et je savais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qu'il allait m'avouer. Il s'essaya à mes côtés prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Il les serra et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elles.

- **Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux, je suis maudis**, me fit-il presque triste.

-** Je ne comprend pas**, fis-je confuse.

Il se concentra et me regarda doucement.

- **L'homme qui habiterait en lui à la fois un vampire et un loup garou ne pourra être heureux. Si jamais il arrive à ressentir ce sentiment malgré le fait que tous sentiments lui sont interdits il devra tuer, ou faire tuer la raison de son bonheur**, débita t-il comme si ce n'était pas la première fois.

Je le regardais, à la fois choquée et triste. J'étais boulversée à la fois, car je n'imaginais pas qu'il pourrait être un jour heureux. Mais au fond de moi j'avais peur. Peur parceque je savais que des sentiments naissaient en moi, à son égard. Et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que pour lui c'était pareil. Peur, parce qu'il venait de m'avouer que je le rendais heureux mais... _Qu'il devait me tuer.._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW ?<strong>


	8. The Return

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour l'attente mais depuis le hiatus de Vampire Diaries je n'ai pas été beaucoup inspiré ! J'ai tout de même trouvé les idées, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir baclé le travail.. Toutes mes excuses. Je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre est beaucoup mieux et plus passionnant !

Bonne lecture à tous, bises !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VIII : The Return.<strong>_

_Pov Klaus._

Je venais de tout lui dire. De lui avouer la vérité. Elle me rendait heureux, et comme d'habitude le même problème se posait à moi. Je ne pouvais l'être, j'étais comme condamné à rester seul. Elle me regardait avec des yeux pleins de tristesse. Je caressais sa joue, doucement et posais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- **Que va-t-il se passer ?** Demanda-t-elle toujours en me fixant.

J'haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas répondre. Je n'avais pas souvent été heureux, en partie parce que je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit. Mais j'avais déjà eu à régler ce problème par le passé. Une fois certes, mais c'était une de trop.  
>Elle se leva du lit et marcha vers la porte.<p>

- **Il faut qu'on descende, tu as entendu ta sœur, quelqu'un a déposé un mot**, fit-elle.

Je voyais qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on parle de ce qui devait, ou pourrait se passer entre nous. Je la suivais donc, sans un mot. Tout le monde se trouvait déjà dans le salon, comme s'il nous attendait. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée quand Rebekah me passa un bout de papier chiffonné. Je le dépliais doucement et le lu.

-** Qui a déposé ça ?** Demandais-je en me tournant vers Tomas et Jared.

Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Elena s'approcha de moi et me prit le mot. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

-** C'est Damon**, dit-elle.

Et je sentais comme un poignard qu'elle dirigeait dans mon cœur. Elle avait dit ça comme si elle était finalement soulagée qu'ils viennent la chercher. Et j'etais blessé, surtout après ce que je venais de lui avouer. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, qui voudrait rester ici ? Personne n'est jamais rester en vie aussi longtemps qu'elle jusque la. Je me levais du fauteuil et regardais Laureen.

-** Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.**

Elle hocha de la tête comme d'accord avec moi quand ma soeur s'interposa.

- **Et que veux-tu faire ?** Demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Malgré moi je regardais Elena. Elle était une fois encore la clef de tout ça. Et d'après son regard, je compris qu'elle le savait. Elle quitta la pièce, les yeux rouges. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir. Car après tout, je savais que je serai éternellement seul. Je fis signe à Tomas de monter et de garder un oeil sur mon double, il s'exévuta sans bruit.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Elena.<em>

Je m'étais assise sur le lit ne sachant plus quoi faire plus quoi penser. Klaus avait reprit son air distant et machiavélique à la minute où il avait posé la question à Laureen. J'étais déçue. Par son comportement. Et c'est vrai que j'avais été en quelque sorte soulagée quand j'avais lu ce mot de Damon. Je savais qu'ils finiraient pas me retrouver. J'avais toujours en petit mot dans la poche et le sortit.  
>" <em>On arrive<em> ".

Je rangeais le mot dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et allais m'allonger sur le lit quand j'entendis du bruit derrière la porte. Je me levais et me précipitais voir celui ou celle qui s'y trouvait. Je me retrouvais face à face avec l'un des deux vampires de Klaus. Il m'observa rapidement et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-** Que faites-vous la?** Lui demandais-je surprise.

-** Je dois veiller sur vous**, dit-il doucement.

Ses yeux étaient aussi noir que la nuit. Il était grand, bien plus grand que moi et avait de larges épaules. Je me décalais pour le laisser entrer mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je le regardais ne comprenant pas.

-** Ce n'est pas très poli**, dit-il tout bas.

- **De quoi ?** Le questionnais-je.

- **De m'inviter dans votre chambre alors que Klaus vous apprécie.**

Il avait l'air sérieux et je pus dire au son de sa voix qu'il respectait Klaus mais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je fermais donc la porte de la chambre et m'adossais contre celle-ci pour le maintenant une certaine distance entre nous.

**- Sortons alors**, tentais-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il posa un bras sur la rambarde m'empêchant de descendre.

-** Vos amis sont très certainement dehors**, me fit-il avec un sourire crispé.

_Ça n'allait pas être facile tout ça_ fis-je à moi-même.

J'ouvris donc la porte de ma chambre et l'invitais d'un geste du bras à entrer. Il me regarda, comme méfiant mais finit par entrer. Je m'asseyais sur le lit alors que lui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.  
>Un silence pesant nous entourait et je fus la première à le briser.<p>

-** Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Klaus ?** Demandais-je presque timidement.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, toujours dos à moi.

-** Très longtemps, trop longtemps**, déclara-t-il comme à soi-même.

Sa réponse avait été si brève que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que j'en pose d'autre. Et c'est bien évidement ce que je ne fis pas.

-** Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?** Continuais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air sombre.

-** Cela ne te regarde absolument pas**, dit-il tout bonnement avant de s'assoir sur le siège un peu plus loin.

- **Pourquoi restez-vous ici ? Alors que c'est évident que vous ne le voulez pas**, Fis-je quand même.

Il sourit doucement, comme pour me faire comprendre que j'étais têtue et que ça allait finir par l'agacer.

- **Je vais continuer de poser des questions jusqu'à ce que vous me répondez-vous savez**, fis-je tout bas comme pour le mettre au courant.

**- Libre à vous de perdre votre précieux temps alors**, me fit-il.

-** Précieux temps ?**

-** Oui exactement.**

- **En quoi est-il précieux ?** Demandais-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- **Apparemment Klaus vous apprécie, et par je en sais quel moyen vous arrivez à le rendre heureux. Mais voyez-vous il y a un hic à votre histoire. Il ne peut être heureux et va donc finir par vous tuer**, dit-il comme s'il regrettait que nous en étions arrivés la avec Klaus.

- **Pourquoi me tuerait-il ?** Fis-je blessée malgré tout par ses paroles.

-** Parce qu'il le fait toujours**, déclara-t-il tristement.

-** Il a de mauvaise habitude certes**, dis-je. **Mais il peut changer**, murmurais-je presque pour me convaincre.

- **Je vous laisse espérer alors. Jusqu'ici rien ne l'a fait changer.**

- **Ni personne ?**

Il serra son poing tout comme sa mâchoire.

-** Ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter cette histoire**, dit-il durement avant de quitter ma chambre. Il descendit me laissant perplexe. Alors il y a eu quelqu'un. Je descendais à mon tour voulant absolument savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il était dans le salon et parlait doucement à Klaus. L'hybride leva les yeux vers moi sévère.

- **Tu embête mon ami ?** Me fit-il en s'approchant.

-** Non c'est lui, il ne parle pas.**

-** Et elle, elle parle trop**, lança le vampire à mon intention.

Tous rirent ce qui m'énerva. Ils se moquaient tous de moi, très bien ça me facilitera la tâche quand je devrais partir. Personne ne me manquera comme ça. Je tournais les talons et sortis de la maison furieuse. Trop préoccuper à se moquer de moi, ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que j'étais déjà dehors. Avant que je poursuive ma route quelqu'un avait attrapé ma main et me tirait vers lui. Je ne pris qu'une seconde pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Klaus.

-** Toujours en train de te sauver**, dit-il sur le ton du reproche. Je me tournais vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir

.  
>-<strong> C'est ce qu'elle veut au fond, s'enfuir<strong>, dit une voix derrière moi. Je me tournais lentement, et découvris Bonnie. Elle était appuyée contre la voiture de Klaus. Dans la seconde qui suivit tous furent dehors, Jared, Tomas, Rebekha et Laureen.

Je n'en revenais pas. Mes yeux voyaient-ils clairement ? Je courus vers mon amie et la pris dans mes bras. La serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Elle était vraiment la. Elle était venue me sauver. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de mon visage. Bonnie s'écarta doucement, et me regarda elle aussi heureuse de me retrouver.

- **Tu es venue rendre visite à ton amie ?** Demanda Klaus ironiquement.

Il avait reprit son air supérieur et sûr de lui. Tout ce que je détestais chez lui.

-** Tout à fait**, lui répondit Bonnie sur le même ton.

Un rictus déchira son visage.

-** Il va falloir que l'on écourte les retrouvailles**, dit-il comme autoritaire.

Il s'approcha de nous, mais Bonnie ne bougea pas.

- **Tu vas les laisser tranquille oui**, fit une voix encore plus autoritaire.

Ou qui en tout cas essayait de l'être. Je vis Damon apparaître de nul part. Suivit d'Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt mais aucun signe de Stefan.  
>Mon cœur se serra. Je n'étais pas partie depuis longtemps mais il me semblait que cela faisait des années que je ne les avais pas vus. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et ils m'avaient manqués, certes pour de différentes raisons mais tout de même<p>

Jeremy car je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et qu'après tout il était mon petit frère et que j'aurais dû prendre soin de lui.

Alaric car j'étais partie trop vite après que Jenna nous ait quitté. Alors que je savais que lui aussi avait besoin de moi, tout comme j'avais besoin de lui. Je pouvais compter sur lui.

Caroline et Matt. J'étais surprise de ne pas voir Tyler. Mon amie m'avait manqué, sa spontanéité, sa folie. Même Matt a qui je ne parlais plus beaucoup m'avait manqué. Son sourire réconfortant, qu'il avait toujours accroché à ses lèvres peu importe la situation qu'il venait de traverser.

Et Damon bien évidemment. Ses piques, ses sourires charmeurs. Tout m'avait manqué.

Klaus ria doucement alors que ses deux vampires s'approchaient de nous. Je le regardais sévèrement. Il ne fit pas attention et s'approcha à son tour.

J'avais peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, d'irrationnel. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, et regarda Bonnie.

-** Rentrez chez vous avant que ça dégénère**, dit-il calmement.

Je lançais un regard àTomas l'implorant pour qu'il empêche Klaus de faire une bêtise. Car je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Le vampire s'approcha mécaniquement de Klaus.

-** Laisse la avec ses amis, on va les surveiller**, lui fit-il.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ce sera suffisant. Contre tout attente Klaus se recula. Je regardais de nouveau Tomas, le remerciant du regard. Il hocha brièvement la tête.

- **Tu t'es fait des amis dis donc**, dit Damon en s'avançant près de moi et en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je le serrais aussi fort que je le pus et il me rendit mon étreinte. Klaus semblait fou de rage, et le regard que me lançais Tomas semblait appuyé celui de Klaus. Damon lui envoya un clin d'oeil, ce qui rendit Klaus plus furieux qu'il ne l'était. La seconde d'après Klaus avait disparu. Tout comme Rebekah. Jared marchait en direction de la grande maison alors que Tomas me regardait étrangement. Je m'avançais doucement de lui.

-** Qui y'a t-il ?** Lui demandais-je.

-** Ne fais rien de stupide**, me fit-il à la fois protecteur et menaçant.

- **Comme quoi ?**

-** T'échapper.**

Son regard noir me transperça. C'était un avertissement. J'hochais de la tête. Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention.

- **Tu l'a énervé**, lâcha t-il durement avant de tourner les talons et de partir rejoindre Jared.

J'avais remarqué. Mais après tout, il m'avait juste vu heureuse de voir mes amis. Car c'était lui qui m'avait enlevé, qui m'avait empêché de les voir jusque la.  
>Laureen était devant la grande porte et me regardait de la même façon que Tomas précédemment. C'est elle qui s'avança cette fois.<p>

-** Tu as entendu Tomas**, déclara t-elle doucement.

J'hochais de la tête.

-** Peuvent-ils entrer ?** Lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle me fit non de la tête.

-** Alors quoi ? On va rester dehors jusqu'à ce que Monsieur revienne ?** M'emportais-je.

Tomas fut à côté de moi en un instant, l'air furieux. Je sentis Damon et Bonnie derrière moi.  
>Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et en sortit des clés de voiture.<p>

- **Si tu me donne ta parole que tu reviens avant minuit, je te les laisse**, me dit-il tout bas.

Je voulus m'emparer des clés mais il recula son bras. Il me regarda l'air sévère et fit une petite moue. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regardais fixement.

-** Je promets**, fis-je tout bas.

- **Comment ?** me demanda t-il alors que je savais très bien qu'il m'avait entendu.

- **Je promets**, répétais-je un peu plus fort.

- **Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse**, fit-il comme pour me mettre en garde.

- **Oui.**

- **Et que va-t-il arriver ?**

- **Il va me tuer.**

- **Non**, rigola t-il d'un rire sombre.** Il me demandera de te tuer, et me tuera ensuite**, déclara t-il en me regardant sérieusement.

Je lui souriais, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je serai bientôt de retour. Il me donna les clés et me regarda partir avec mes amis.

* * *

><p><em>POV OMNISCIENT.<em>

Une dizaine de minute plus tard la berline noire s'arrêta sur la chaussée. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy et Alaric en sortirent alors que Damon, Caroline les attendaient.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la vie, et qu'il valait sûrement mieux pour Elena qu'elle rentre avant que Klaus s'aperçoive qu'elle soit partie. Ils restèrent là, adosser à la grosse voiture. Chacun regardait Elena, essayant de voir ce qui avait pu changer en elle. Très vite gênée que tous les regards soient sur elle, Elena entama la conversation.

- **Je vous remercie d'être venus**, fit-elle doucement.

- **Tu nous manquais**, fit Caroline en laçant un regard complice à Bonnie.

- Vous aussi, fit-Elena.

Et c'était vrai. Elle pensait à eux tous les jours. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû venir comme ça. Car Klaus savait qu'ils étaient là dans l'intention de la récupérer. Et que pour rien au monde il voudrait la voir partir.

- **Je ne vais pas revenir à Mystic falls vous le savez**, déclara tristement la jeune fille.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête.

- **On peut toujours espérer**, fit Damon en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- **Tu sais bien que non.**

- **On est pas juste venu pour te dire «Bonjour »** , continua-t-il.

-** Il ne vous laissera jamais me ramener**, poursuivit également Elena.

- **On a un plan**, dit-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

Sourire qu'il partagea avec tout le monde.

- **Oh tu as un plan, et tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire ?** l'interrogea Elena

- **Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer ou quoi ?** dit-il durement.

- **Bien sûr que si ! Mais vous savez que c'est impossible et qu'il me le fera payer, tout comme à vous,** s'énerva légèrement Elena.

La jeune fille observait ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle aurait tout fait pour les revoir aussi. Sauf qu'ils avaient énervé Klaus. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout au courant de tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux, du baiser, de la malédiction. Rien.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux comme mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Elle continua cependant.

-** Racontez-moi tout. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis partie**, fit-elle en souriant doucement essayant de ne pas penser à ce que venait de lui dire Damon. Il avait un plan ? Mais pour quoi au juste ?

- **Tout ?** fit Matt.

- **Oui allez-y je vous écoute**, fit Elena.

- **Euh…**

Matt regarda Damon puis Alaric, ne sachant peut être pas par quoi commencer.

- **T'as jamais été bon pour t'exprimer toi**, lui lança Damon.

Matt lui envoya un regard noir, ainsi que Caroline.

- **Par où commencer ? On t'a finalement trouvé, et ça je peux te dire que ce n'était pas une chose facile. Tyler ne nous a pas vraiment aidé la dessus, quel chien**, siffla Damon entre ses dents.

Caroline lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

-** Je ne vais pas te faire de dessin, ça a été la merde depuis que t'es partie et pour tout le monde. Rien n'a changé. Sauf peut-être Stefan qui a arrêté de tuer toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, cependant ça fait un bon bout de temps aussi que l'on n'a pas de nouvelle de lui. Caroline et Matt se sont remis ensemble, même s'ils pensent que personne ne l'a remarqué, ce qu'évidemment on a remarqué**, fit Damon, soulignant la naïveté de ses acolytes.

Les deux intéressées rougirent violement, enfin surtout Matt. Les autres rigolèrent devant leur gêne.

- **Vous n'êtes juste pas très discret**, fit Damon en enfonçant le clou.

- **Je crois qu'on a compris la !** lança Caroline furieuse contre le vampire.

- **T'es sure** ? lui répondit Damon avec son éternel sourire en coin. **C'est à peu près tout**, conclu-t-il. **Et toi ?**

- **Moi euh rien**, fit-Elena trop abruptement, ne voulant pas répondre aux questions qui allaient lui être posée.

- **Rien ? Ca fait plus d'un mois que Klaus t'a enlevé et tu n'as rien à nous raconter ?** s'exclama Damon.

- **Que veux-tu que je te raconte ?** lui lança-t-elle déjà énervée.

-** Je ne sais pas, commence peut être par le faite qu'apparemment tu t'es liée d'amitié avec l'ennemi.**

-** Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler**, mentit-elle.

- **On a tous vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Alors explique**, fit-il.

Elena savait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

-** Il a pris soin de moi,** déclara-t-elle.

Damon s'étouffa presque.

-** Soin de toi ? Il a tué ceux que tu aimais Elena ! Il a fait de Stefan un monstre sanguinaire, c'est ça pour toi « prendre soin de toi » ?** s'exclama Damon.

Alaric et Bonnie baissèrent la tête, comme d'accord avec ce que Damon venait de dire.

- **Tu ne sais rien**, lança-t-elle presque tristement.

-** Bien, dis-moi alors.**

- **Je viens de te le dire.**

- **Tu vas venir avec nous tu sais**, dit-il sérieusement.

- **Non, et tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne vais pas te le réexpliquer.**

-** Tu n'auras pas le choix,** lança le vampire avant qu'Elena sente une vive douleur dans le dos. Comme une piqure qu'on lui enfonçait profondément. Puis plus rien, le vide.

Que venaient-ils de lui faire ? Etaient-ils conscient des risques qu'ils encouraient ? Etaient-ils en train de la kidnapper ? Ou était-ce Damon qui, comme à chaque fois qu'une situation lui échappe avait agit sans réfléchir...?

* * *

><p>REVIEEEEEW ? :)<p> 


	9. It's time for revenge

Coucou tout le monde, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir :) Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le suivant arrive dans la semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIX : It's time for revenge.<strong>

_Pov Elena._

Je reprenais mes esprits lentement. De la lumière perçait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je sentais que j'étais dans un lit. Et j'étais bien, au chaud, en sécurité. Instinctivement ma main parcourra le grand lit à la recherche de Klaus. Soudain je me rappelais de quelque chose. De Damon qui me parlait et d'une douleur. Je bougeais dans le lit et compris que je me trouvais dans le lit de Damon. Je paniquais. Pourquoi étais-je la ? Étais-je en train de rêver ? Je me levais doucement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage. J'étais bien réveillée. Je criais, me rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Dans laquelle on se trouvait tous. Ils m'avaient enlevé de Klaus. Ce qui n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Je descendais rapidement au salon et vis que Damon et Bonnie parlaient tranquillement  
>Je restais bouche bée. Ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre.<p>

- **Oh la belle au bois dormant est réveillée**, observa Damon.

Je m'approchais de lui et le giflais.

- **Tu es stupide** ! Hurlais-je furieuse.

Il me prit dans ses bras, comme pour stopper ma furie, ce qui évidement marcha.

-** Tu n'es pas heureuse de rentrer à la maison ?** Me demanda t-il doucement.

Je l'étais. Depuis longtemps j'étais heureuse. Mais je l'avais été avec Klaus aussi. Je souriais, comme vaincue et Bonnie s'approcha de moi.

-** Assis toi je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner**, me dit doucement mon amie.

Je la regardais et la remerciais du regard. Damon me regardait sérieux.

-** Quoi ?** Lançais-je alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé.

- **Je viens de te sauver des crocs du méchant Klaus et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? En me giflant ?** Demanda t-il en se rapprochant de moi un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- **Tu ne m'as pas sauvé tu nous as tous tué**, lui fis-je remarquer brutalement.

Il hocha de la tête comme pour dire non et s'assit au bout du canapé.

-** Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir te chercher ? Je ne vois pas à quoi ça lui servirait**, me fit Damon.

- **Évidement qu'il va venir me chercher crétin**, m'emportais-je une nouvelle fois.

-** Pourquoi le ferait-il ?**

- **Parce qu'on avait un deal.**

- **T'aura qu'à lui dire que tu en avais marre du deal**, argumenta le vampire.

-** J'en avais pas marre**, lâchais-je.

Damon me regardait étrangement maintenant. J'avais malgré moi avouer que je me plaisais tout de même la bas.

- **Pardon ?** Fit Damon choqué.

- **Rien.**

-** Il te manipule ou quoi ?** S'emporta Damon à son tour.

-** Non vois-tu il me respect et ne m'oblige à rien faire comparer à toi !** Lui lançais-je.

- **Quelque chose s'est passée entre vous ?** Me fit-il sérieusement.

- **Non. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'y a pas de bon en lui ? Après tout toi aussi tu faisais le caïd avant que je te connaisse réellement**, lui rappelais-je.

-** Vrai..** Dit-il apparemment à contre cœur.

Bonnie arriva avec une assiette et la déposa à côté de moi.

-** De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?** Nous demanda t-elle.

-** De notre plan pour cacher Elena de Klaus**, dit rapidement Damon.

Bonnie s'essaya à côté de moi.

- **Explique moi,** dit-elle à Damon.

- **Euh et bien.. J'avais prévu..**

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- **Je vois, tu n'as aucun plan**, déclara Bonnie en se moquant de lui.

-** Nous n'avons besoin d'aucun plan**, fis-je doucement. **Je vais me rendre**, continuais-je devant les mines médusées de mes deux amis.

-** On a pas prit tous ces risques pour que tu retourne avec lui au bout de 24h**, dit Bonnie.

-** Et vous pensiez qu'il allait me laisser m'en aller comme ça ?** Rigolais-je ironiquement.

Mes deux amis se regardèrent.

-** Oui,** firent-ils en cœur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et mon cœur commença à battre un peu plus vite qu'il le devait. Damon me regarda et se leva.

-** Je ne pense pas que Klaus se donnerait la peine de frapper à la porte**, lança t-il comme pour le rassurer.

Je souriais. Il avait tout à fait raison.

Deux minutes plus tard Caroline et Jeremy débarquèrent dans le salon suivit de près par Alaric. Jeremy me prit dans des bras. Je le serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais, plus qu'heureuse de serrer mon petit frère dans mes bras. Caroline me prit elle aussi dans ses bras. Tout comme Alaric, un peu plus timide cependant.  
>Je remarquais que Matt n'était pas la.<p>

- Ça va ? Commença Caroline avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-** Très bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme** ça, dis-je doucement.

- **C'est parce que tu as dormi dans mon lit**, fit remarquer Damon.

Alaric et Jeremy roulèrent des yeux.

-** J'ai prévenu le Sheriff Forbes**, dit Alaric. **Comme ça si Klaus décide de revenir à Mystic Falls on aura une longueur d'avance**.

Damon pivota vers Caroline.

-** Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit ça a ta chère maman hier soir ?** Questionna Damon.

Caroline rougit tout d'un coup et Damon afficha son plus beau sourire.

- **Tu étais chez Matt peut être ?** Continua le vampire.

Pour toute réponse il reçu une gifle, tout comme celle d'Elena plus tôt.

Il s'énerva aussitôt.

- **Arrêtez ça !** Hurlais-je.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent avec rage.

-**Alors quoi ? Vous allez vous envoyer des piques à longueur de journée ?** Fis-je comme si je grondais des enfants.

- **Non bien sur que non**, dit Damon en s'excusant.

- **Où est Stefan ?** Finis-je par demander. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la fois ou Klaus m'avait emmenée.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête. Je fus surprise.

-** Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle depuis que tu es partie**, finit par m'annoncer Alaric.

- **Oh..** Fis-je déçue.

Aucune nouvelle. J'étais en réalité bien plus que déçue. Jeremy s'en aperçu et s'approcha de moi.

- **Tu veux qu'on aille voir Jenna ?** Me demanda t-il après une petite hésitation.

Jenna. Involontairement il remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Klaus avait tué Jenna. Comme ça, devant moi. Une fois qu'il m'avait emmené avec moi et que nous nous rapprochions c'était elle qui était venue me prévenir. Je me tournais brusquement vers Bonnie.

- **J'ai besoin de te parler**, lui fis-je voulant lui raconter pour Jenna.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête. Une fois dans un lieu sur, où je savais que personne ne pouvait nous entendre je lui fis par de ce que j'avais vécu.

- **J'ai vu Jenna**, lachais-je.

Sa boche forma un "O" majestueux.

-** Tu l'as vu ? Comment ça, elle est morte**, me fit-elle.

-** Je sais. Et je ne crois pas à ces choses la mais elle était bien la devant moi. Elle m'a parlé !** Lui racontais-je encore émue d'avoir revue ma tante.

- **Quand était-ce ?**

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes.

-** Avant hier.**

-** Que t'a t-elle dit ?**

- **Qu'il fallait que je me méfie de Klaus**, répondis-je doucement.

- **Sans blague**, fit Bonnie.

Je souriais. Elle avait dit ça sur le même ton que Laureen.

-** Ce n'est pas drôle Elena !**

-** Je sais mais la façon dont tu l'a dit ça m'a fait penser à quelqu'un**, déclarais-je.

-** Et à qui ?**

-** La sorcière de Klaus. Laureen**, avouais-je.

- **Comment était-elle ?**

- **Gentille, comme presque tout le monde**, fis-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de Damon.

- **Raconte moi**, me fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-** Que veux-tu savoir ?**

-** Le plus important.**

Ça allait être dur.

- **Ils font tous les méchants alors qu'ils ne le sont pas. Tomas, il m'a laissé vous voir alors qu'il connaît Klaus depuis toujours. Il avait assez confiance en moi, je lui ai donné ma parole que je reviendrai, je ne pourrais la respecter et je sais que Klaus va lui faire payer**.. Fis-je déçue.

J'espérais sincèrement que Klaus l'épargnerait.

- **Il y a aussi Jared, dans le genre vampire sombre je crois que tu ne peux pas trouver mieux ! puis forcément Rebekah. Elle a été plutôt polie même si nous avions pas parlé plus que ça. Et bien sur il y a Klaus..** Terminais-je et je sentais sur mon coeur se serrait dans la poitrine.  
>Bonnie posa sa main sur la mienne comme pour m'inciter à continuer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passée entre nous car ça nous appartenait, à Klaus et moi. Et je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre.<br>Je me levais et descendis les escaliers.

-** On va faire un tour ?** Proposais-je à tout le monde.

Je vis Damon faire une petite mine.

- **Il vaut peut être mieux que tu restes cachée**, me dit-il.

- **Non ça va aller merci, je suis restée cachée trop longtemps**.

Je pris mon manteau et sortis de la maison. Je respirais l'air frais et me dirigeais vers les bois, suivit de Damon qui avait lui aussi enfilé sa veste.

-** Les autres restent à la maison, ils préparent l'arrivée de Klaus**, me fit-il comme pour le mettre au courant.

-** Si jamais il vient, je serai la seule à pouvoir l'empêcher de vous faire du mal**, déclarais-je.

Et je savais que c'était vrai.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Klaus.<em>

Ma colère s'apaisait peu à peu. Puis brusquement son visage réapparaissait dans mon esprit. Faisant réapparaître ma colère.  
>Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça ? J'avais confiance en elle.<br>Elle avait tout brisé. Moi. Et ce qu'il restait de moi. Je fulminais dans le salon quand quelqu'un arriva derrière moi.  
>Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner car je savais déjà qui c'était.<p>

- **Qu'allons nous faire ?** Demanda t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui, avec cette envie urgente de le tuer. De le faire souffrir comme il n'a jamais souffert. Alors que je fonçais sur lui il s'écarta.

- **Tu dois te calmer**, dit une voix derrière lui.

Rebekah.

-** Tais-toi !** Lui ordonnais-je.

Elle prit son air supérieur et s'avança près de moi.

- **Calme toi**, me dit-elle cette fois plus calmement.

J'essayais de retenir en moi toute cette rage, cette déception, mais ce n'était pas une chose facile. Je n'avais pas l'habitude à tant de retenu. J'étais impulsif. C'était contre ma nature de retenir mes émotions. Je souriais bêtement.  
>Mes émotions. Ça y est je l'avais dit. À haute voix tout du moins. Alors que je me l'étais interdit. Elle avait réussi à me faire ressentir quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas rien. Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Et j'avais mal.<br>Je m'approchais de ma sœur, essayant de me contenir.

-** J'ai besoin de tuer**, fis-je avec le plus grand calme dont j'étais capable.

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

-** Viens**, dit-elle avant de monter dans la voiture.

Je regardais une dernière fois derrière moi et vis Jared et Tomas.

- **Où vas-tu ?** me demanda Jared, sûrement car il savait que je ne répondrais pas à Tomas.

- **Tuer.**

-** Pourquoi ?**

-** Pour ne pas tuer ton frère**, lâchais-je durement.

Tomas s'approcha de moi. Le visage fermé.

-** Si tu dois tuer quelqu'un ça doit être moi, pas de pauvres innocents**, me dit-il sur le ton du reproche.

Je riais froidement.

- **Si tu crois que je vais te tuer tu te trompe,** lui dis-je méchamment.** J'ai envie que tu ai mal**, finis-je par dire alors que l'image d'Elena revenait dans ma tête.

-** Fais le alor**s, me dit-il apparemment très sérieux.

Jared s'interposa juste à temps.

-** Calmez vous tous les deux. La violence n'a jamais rien arrangé vous le savez aussi bien l'un que l'autre**, nous déclara t-il faisant remonter des souvenirs jusque la oubliés à jamais.

J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de me calmer, et j'y parvenais peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce que ma soeur rallume le feu qui s'était doucement éteint en moi.

- **Si tu as envie de te venger tu n'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à eux. C'est à cause d'elle si tout ça est arrivé et tu sais très bien où la trouver**, me fit-elle.

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point que je m'en prenne à Elena ?  
>Elle réussit à raviver la flamme malgré tout et la colère reprit le dessus.<p>

- **On va à Mystic Falls,** lançais-je à l'intention de tout le monde.

Laureen et Tomas me regardèrent sérieusement mais je ne fis pas attention à eux. Jared monta dans la voiture sans faire de bruit, alors que Rebekah me tapota l'épaule. Les deux autres finirent par monter, car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et qu'ils devaient venir avec moi.

Nous roulâmes près de deux heures quand je vis le panneau noir " Welcome to Mystic Falls".

-** Arrête toi la**, ordonnais-je à Jared.

Il s'exécuta et je sortis. Le vent soufflait fort, je pris ma veste même si le froid ne m'atteignait pas. Je m'avançais vers la porte de la maison et frappais. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et je savais qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas chez elle à cette heure la mais j'espérais tout de même. Personne. J'entendis cependant le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Je me retournais et vis la voisine d'Elena entrer chez elle. Je l'interpellais poliment :

- **Savez-vous où est Elena ?**

-** Il me semble qu'elle est partir en voyage**, dit-elle et je sus qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où était Elena.

-** Merci quand même.**

Elle me souhaita une bonne soirée puis la seconde d'après j'entendis le bruit d'une nuque brisée. Je la regardais, elle gisait par terre, morte. J'étais ébahi et regardais ma sœur perplexe.

- **Ce n'était pas spécialement au programme**, lui fis-je remarquer.

-** Non mais il faut bien lui montrer qu'on est la,** me répondit-elle avec arrogance.

- **Pourquoi veux-tu autant que je la tue ?** L'interrogeais-je.

-** Car elle t'a trahi. Pourquoi l'épargnerais-tu ?** Me répondit-elle avec la même arrogance.

-** Vrai. Mais je suis assez grand pour régler mes problèmes tout seul**,lui lançais-je avant de remonter dans la voiture.

- **La preuve que non**, finit-elle par dire.

Je soupirais, elle aussi avait le don de m'énerver. Laureen me regardait gravement et j'haussais les épaules. Après tout je n'avais encore rien fait.

-** Où veux-tu aller ?** Demanda Tomas.

-** Chez les Lockwood**, répondis-je sachant que le petit Tyler était toujours sous mon emprise. Ça avait été le premier hybride, après moi.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard nous étions garés devant la maison. Je frappais à la porte de la maison quand Tyler ouvrit.

- **Content de te voir cher ami,** fis-je avant d'entrer.

Il avait l'air effrayé.

-** Que fais-tu la ?** Me demanda t-il en fermant la porte au nez des autres.

- **Ce n'est pas très poli tout ça**, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il baissa les yeux et invita le reste de mes compagnons.

- **Où peut-on loger ?** Demanda tout de suite Rebekah en lui lançant un regard aguicheur.

-** Euh, pas ici en tout cas ma mère revient demain matin**, dit-il timidement.

Je lui fis une tape amicale sur l'épaule et continua :

- **Nous sommes fatigués, s'il te plaît**, déclarais-je en tordant son bras derrière son dos. Je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps.

- **Très bien très bien**, dit-il sous la douleur,** vous n'avez qu'à monter il y a plein de chambre libre**, finit-il par dire.

- **Merci bien mon ami**, fis-je calmement avant de le lâcher. Chacun s'installa dans une chambre. Je descendais quant à moi en bas et me servis un verre d'alcool. J'entendis du bruit derrière la porte et avant que je n'ai le temps de l'ouvrir Tyler était déjà dans le salon.

-** Que viens-tu faire ici ?** Me demanda t-il.

- **Discuter,** répondis-je doucement.

- **Avec qui ?**

-** Ca ne te regarde absolument pas**.

- **Je ne vais pas les prévenir tu sais**, me fit-il comme s'il savait déjà qui je voulais aller voir.

- **On ne sait jamais, après tout ils sont tes amis**, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

- **Qu'elle chambre as-tu pris ?** Me demanda t-il alors qu'il allait quitter le salon.

- **Celle qui donne sur le jardin, la petite blanche.**

- **Tu l'a vraiment dans la peau hein**, me dit-il avant de partir.

Je restais la à méditer ses paroles. Oui je l'avais dans la peau. C'est même sur, sinon je ne prendrais même pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Mais une fois devant elle qu'allais-je faire ?  
>En parler était sûrement la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais après avoir été blessé le seul sentiment qu'on restent et l'envie que l'autre aussi soit blessé...<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé la lecture :) !<p>

REVIEW ?


	10. Can't live without you

Coucou tout le monde, encore merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, les idées ne me viennent plus pour le moment, vraiment désolée..

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X : Can't live without you.<strong>

_POV KLAUS_.

Après avoir vidé la bouteille de whisky que Tyler m'avait gentiment laissé sur le bar je montais dans la petite chambre. Je m'affalais sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Qu'allais-je faire ? Juste lui parler ? Ou jouer avec elle encore un peu ?

Je tournais encore et encore dans le lit, n'arrivant pas à me calmer ou à penser à autre chose. J'entendis du bruit et me levais aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre et descendis sans bruit. Une fois arrivé au salon je trouvais Laureen face à la cheminée.

- **Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** lui demandais-je alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- **Non**, fit-elle en fixant le feu.** Pourquoi sommes-nous la ?** demanda-t-elle ensuite en me fixant.

- **Je ne sais pas,** fis-je en posant ma tête dans mes mains.

- **Ne lui fais pas de mal**, déclara-t-elle comme pour me prévenir.

- **Je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle est partie**, lui fis-je avec une vulnérabilité soudaine.

-** Tu savais qu'elle finirait par partir après tout**, me dit-elle en posant une main sur mon genou compatissante.

Et c'est vrai. Je savais qu'elle finirait par partir, qui voudrait passer le restant de ses jours avec un monstre.. ? Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Je restais au coin du feu une dizaine de minute avant d'attraper ma veste et de sortir dehors. Le vent sifflait dans les arbres. Assis sur les marches du perron se trouvait Tomas. Il se tourna légèrement et me regarda sérieusement.

- **On arrête de se battre ?** dit-il en se levant.

- **Très bien**, fis-je en lui tendant ma main comme pour effacer ce qui venait de se passer.

Et je savais que tout allait s'arranger. Car je le connaissais et qu'il me connaissait. Qu'à notre âge cela ne servait à rien de se battre indéfiniment. Et que nous nous étions déjà battus par le passé.

- **Où allais-tu si tard ?** me demanda-t-il après quelque seconde.

- **Devine**, murmurais-je avant de marcher vers la grande route.

- **Parle le lui, ne t'énerve pas**, me conseilla-t-il.

- **Tu me connais**, lui répondis-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

-** C'est bien pour ça que je te préviens**, déclara-t-il cette fois très sérieux.

-** D'accord, accompagne-moi alors**.

Il m'accompagna et une dizaine de minute plus tard, après avoir marché dans la forêt nous arrivâmes devant la grande demeure des Salvators.

- **On y va poliment d'accord ?** fit-il en frappant doucement contre la porte.

-** A toi l'honneur !**

-** Je suis le plus poli**, me fit-il remarquer.

- **Ca dépend avec qui !**

- **Bien joué**, déclara t-il en me lançant à son tour un clin d'œil.

Une lumière s'alluma dans la maison et une petite minute plus tard quelqu'un ouvra la porte. A peine fut-elle ouverte que son parfum envahissait mes narines. Son visage apparaissait dans ma tête, sa voix résonnait dans mes oreilles et le souvenir de sa peau électrisait la mienne.

- **Tomas ?** s'exclama-t-elle. **Il est 3 heures du matin !**

- **C'est lui qu'a voulu venir**, dit-il avant de s'écarter pour qu'elle me voit.

Elle ferma tout de suite la porte. Tomas ria doucement et je roulais des yeux.

- **On dirait qu'elle n'a pas envie de te voir !**

- **Elle n'a pas le choix.**

Je m'approchais de la porte. J'entendais à travers celle-ci le cœur d'Elena battre rapidement

- **Sois gentille ouvre cette porte**, fis-je alors que je savais qu'elle m'entendait.

- **Non**, l'entendis-je murmurer.

- **S'il te plaît**, tentais-je.

Et elle finit par ouvrir la porte. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et son cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normale, surement surprise de me voir. Tomas s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main.

-** Je suis désolée**, fit-elle en lui rendant ses clés de voiture.

- **Ce n'est pas grave**, lui répondit-il avant de disparaître.

Je la regardais un instant, sans bouger. Elle était juste vêtue d'une chemise blanche, qui ne devait surement pas lui appartenir. Et rien qu'imaginer à qui elle devrait appartenir, très certainement Damon, me mettait hors de moi. Je me contrôlais cependant.

- **Que fais-tu-la ?** commença-t-elle doucement.

- **Je suis venu pour parler**, déclarai-je en avançant vers elle.

Elle ne bougea pas mais posa une de ses fines mains sur mon torse m'incitant à m'arrêter là. Comme à mon habitude je n'en fis qu'à ma tête et avançais encore un peu. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa à celle-ci.

-** On peut parler dehors**, fit-elle presque gênée.

- **Ou à l'intérieur tu risques d'avoir froid**, déclarais-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, lui répondis-je.

Elle aussi en fit qu'à sa tête et s'installa contre le petit muret devant l'entrée.

- **De quoi veux-tu parler ?** demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-** De toi.**

- **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

Elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui demander.

- **Pourquoi es-tu partie ?** lui demandais-je me rappelant la douleur que j'avais ressentis lorsque je m'en étais rendu compte.

-** Je ne suis pas partie**, indiqua-t-elle comme si elle voulait éviter le sujet.

- **Oh tu t'es évaporée dans la nature c'est ça ?** déclarais-je un peu énervé.

Elle me regarda sérieusement et s'avança vers moi.

-** Je ne répondrais pas à ta question. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que peu importe la réponse, ta rage et ta haine vont encore te contrôler, et tu vas agir comme le derniers des salops,** me fit-elle avant de s'écarter et de rentrer dans la grande maison.

Je baissais les yeux. Encore une fois elle avait raison. Et même si je ressentais le besoin de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort je ne fis rien.

-** Tu sais que ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça**, lui rappelais-je cependant en la regardant dans les yeux.

- **Pourquoi pas ? Après tout ça arrange tout le monde, tu n'as pas à me tuer car tu es heureux**, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je m'approchais d'elle et pris son visage en coupe.

- **Mais je ne t'ai plus**, fis-je doucement en posant un baiser sur son front.

Ses petites mains se posèrent sur mon torse et un petit sourire illumina son visage.

- **Et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça**, fit une voix derrière elle.

Je vis Damon arriver. Elena s'écarta brutalement de moi et je ne compris pas. Elle avait peur ? Honte ?

-** Ne te mêle pas de ça,** le prévins-je.

Avec son arrogance habituelle il s'avança vers moi, comme pour me défier.

- **Que vas-tu faire hein ? me tuer ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de récupérer Elena**, me fit-il avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Je restais bouche bée. Il n'avait pas osé faire ça ? J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et me retournais pour trouver.. Tomas.

- **Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas dû partir bien loin**, lui fis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour sur le petit muret.

-** Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien de stupide, tu vois de quoi je veux parler bien sûr,** déclara-t-il.

- **Je vais le tuer**, fis-je en riant pour essayer de maintenir ma colère.

Il ria à son tour.

- **Tu ne feras rien, parce que même si ça te met dans une colère noire, tu sais qu'il a raison. Et que si jamais tu veux la récupérer ce n'est pas du tout la meilleure façon**, dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Et avec ça nous quittâmes le porche des Salvators. Il fallait que je la récupère, je ne pouvais plus me supporter sans elle. Il fallait que je trouve un plan infaillible. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc chez les Lockwood.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

-** Tu es un imbécile !** criais-je à Damon alors qu'il se servait un verre de whisky.

- **Et pourquoi ça ?**

-** Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça !**

-** J'ai encore le droit de lui parler comme je veux, non ?** fit-il avec son sourire narquois.

- **On était en train de parler**, m'exclamai-je.

-** Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état pour lui ?**

Je soufflais un bon coup et montais dans la chambre de Stefan que j'occupais avec Bonnie. Mon amie était levée et regardais par la fenêtre.

- **Il est tôt, qui était-ce ?** demanda-t-elle.

- **Klaus**, fis-je en m'affalant sur le lit.

-** Tu vas bien ?** demanda la sorcière en s'avançant presque affolée vers moi.

- **Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ?** lançais-je surprise.

-** Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?** continua-t-elle.

- **Bien sûr que non, pourquoi m'en aurait-il fait ?**

Elle me fixa silencieusement. Elle comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'il m'avait emmené avec lui. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras comme pour m'inviter à continuer.

- **Il était différent, commençais-je cependant mal à l'aise. Au début il était méchant, il m'énervait à un point que je ne pouvais même plus dormir dans un lit toute seule. Ensuite un jeu s'est créé entre nous. J'ai découvert mes limites, et le siennes par la même occasion. Au final on s'est rapproché**, racontais-je en baissant les yeux ne voulant pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé après, le fait qu'on se soit embrassé.

Mon amie me regarda comme sous le choc. Je souriais timidement, essayant de ne pas penser à ça, à lui.

- **Et c'est tout ?** fit-elle.

- **Oui**, mentis-je.

Bonnie me regarda sévèrement sachant que je n'avais très certainement pas fini mon histoire.

-** Si tu ne veux pas me dire je ne vais pas te forcer**, déclara-t-elle doucement. **Veux-tu le revoir** ? finit-elle par demander.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. J'étais partagée. J'étais plus qu'heureuse d'être revenue. D'être avec les gens que j'aime le plus. Parce qu'il m'avait manqué. Cependant Klaus me manquait. Maintenant que je les avais récupérés ils ne me manquaient plus mais c'était lui. Sa présence. Je savais que je ne reverrai surement jamais Stefan et que c'était mieux comme ça, surtout après ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsqu'on avait cherché à le retrouver avec Damon. Mais Klaus me manquait.

- **Il me manque**, fis-je en soupirant.

- **On ne peut pas te laisser repartir**, fit une voix masculine.

Damon, évidement. Ça ne m'étonnait même plus, je savais qu'il avait des mauvaises habitudes et il venait de le prouver en écoutant à la porte. Je ne le regardais même pas, je ne pourrais pas supporter son regard. Je me levais doucement et m'allongeais dans le grand lit.

- **J'ai besoin de dormir**, fis-je avant de remonter la couverture jusqu'à mon menton, leur montrant que je ne voulais plus parler de ça, ni de lui.

Damon quitta la chambre et Bonnie s'installa à mes côtés.

-** J'irais lui parler demain**, murmura-t-elle.

- **A qui ?** fis-je en levant la tête doucement.

-** A Klaus**, déclara-t-elle en se tournant et en remontant elle aussi la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Pourquoi Bonnie voulait-elle parler à Klaus ? A quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Je savais qu'il n'allait pas partir comme ça, qu'il allait se battre.

Au final je serai encore blessée..

* * *

><p>Bonnes fêtes à tous !<p>

REVIEW ?


	11. This time I won't forget

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux noël ! Je vous remercie tous pour les reivews, ca me va droit au coeur, et je remercie spécialement Chlo, Elektra29, plumyx, meg-bella ! Merci et encore merci ! Mon cadeau de noël est le suivant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI : This time I won't forget<strong>.

_POV OMNISCIENT._

Bonnie s'était réveillée tôt ce matin-là. A vrai dire elle n'avait que très peu dormi. Après sa discussion avec Elena elle s'était assoupie. Et vers 7h du matin elle s'était réveillée. Elle fut quelque peu surprise de trouver Damon dans la cuisine.

- **Bonjour,** murmura-t-elle en servant une grande tasse de café.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais lever de si bon matin très chère ?** demanda le vampire en perçant dans sa poche de sang.

- **J'ai prévu d'aller voir** Klaus, lâcha-t-elle.

Le vampire s'étouffa.

- **Je te demande pardon ?** fit-il en toussotant.

-** Tu m'as très bien entendu**, répondit-elle en attrapant le sucre.

-** Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? T'es complètement malade !**

- **Crois-moi c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux,** déclara-t-elle à contre cœur.

Damon hocha de la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Elena était heureuse d'être revenue et qu'elle voulait rester mais ils voyaient bien que quelqu'un lui manquait. Damon sortit un pieu d'une étagère et le tendit à Bonnie. Elle le remercia et le regarda sérieusement.

- **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?** demanda poliment Damon.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**, répondit Bonnie en souriant. **Tu sais qu'il ne t'apprécie pas vraiment**, finit-elle par dire toujours en souriant.

- **Ouais...** fit le vampire en jetant sa poche de sang vide. Fais attention alors, murmura-t-il avant de monter.

Bonnie médita un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Il lui fallait un plan, non ? Elle n'avait aucune garantie qu'elle ressortirait de la bas vivante. Elle se leva et monta à son tour. Elena dormait à point fermé et Damon la regardait du fauteuil d'en face. La sorcière attrapa son gilet et quitta la grande maison. Alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle se retrouva nez à nez avec… Stefan !

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?** demanda-t-elle très surprise de le voir.

- **Je viens rendre visite à mon cher frère**, fit-il avec une arrogance que seul Damon pouvait avoir.

Bonnie eut un mouvement de recul. Stefan était revenu, mais dans quel état. Il n'avait pas changé de la dernière fois, mais il semblait juste, plus arrogant, sur de lui. Tout le contraire du Stefan avant-Klaus. Alors que le vampire la contournait pour rentrer dans la maison il se retourna et demanda :

- **Où allais-tu si tôt ?**

-** Euh… Voir Klaus**, arriva-t-elle à articuler.

- **Pour quoi faire ?** continua-t-il presque hautain.

- **Pour régler quelque chose.**

-** Pas la peine, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour le tenir à distance un certain temps**, fit-il en pénétrant dans la maison.

La curiosité de Bonnie fut piquée à vif. Stefan avait quelque chose sur Klaus ? Elle le suivit dans le salon et s'asseyait alors qu'il se servait un verre de whisky. Damon descendait les escaliers lorsqu'il vit son frère. Il était partagé. A moitié content de le voir ici après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à le chercher. Mais à la fois en colère. Il n'avait pas daigné donner une seule nouvelle. Et il arrivait fraichement de nul par comme ça.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?** demanda Damon sévèrement.

-** Quoi ? tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?** s'étonna Stefan.

Damon eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il entendit la façon dont son petit frère lui parlait. C'était comme si les rôles étaient inversés. Que c'était lui qui parlait avec son arrogance, son insolence.

- **J'avais envie de rentrer**, fit simplement le vampire.

-** T'aurais pu appeler !** Lança Damon énervé.

-** A quoi bon,** répondit Stefan avec une nonchalance qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Damon s'approcha de son petit frère et le fixa.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

-** Klaus est arrivé, mais ça je pense que tu le sais déjà**, continua Stefan.

- **Pourquoi tu t'es barré comme un voleur ?**

- **Pourquoi serais-je resté ? Après tout, je n'allais pas prétendre que j'avais besoin de vous.**

- **Ça ne répond pas à ma question**, reprit Damon un peu plus calmement.

- **Je n'avais pas envie de rester,** lui répondit Stefan en souriant.

- **Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser revenir comme ça ?** fit Damon en souriant à son tour.

- **Bien sûr que oui, j'ai quelque chose pour vous**, dit le vampire en se levant.

-** Quoi ?**

- **Quelque chose qui fera rester Klaus à l'écart pendant un moment**, répondit-il avant de se servir un nouveau verre.

-** Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?** lança Damon alors qu'il voyait son frère monter à l'étage.

- **Sa famille !** cria Stefan.

Les yeux de Damon s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Qui pourrait faire quelque chose de si stupide ! Damon regarda Bonnie, apparemment elle se posait la même question. Sa bouche formait un magistrale O. Le vampire s'assit dans le canapé sous le choc. Pourquoi diable son frère avait fait quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Après tout il n'était plus le même depuis son voyage avec Klaus. Mais il ne semblait ressentir aucune émotion et surtout, il semblait ne plus vouloir en ressentir.

-** Il va tous nous tuer**, souffla Bonnie en posant sa tête dans ses mains.

-** Déjà qu'il ne nous appréciait pas plus que ça**, fit Damon avant de se lever. **Je vais réveiller Elena, appel les autres, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de tout le monde.**

Bonnie s'exécuta tout comme Damon. Le vampire monta dans la chambre de Stefan et y trouva une Elena encore endormie. Stefan devait être sous la douche car il entendait l'eau couler. Le brun s'asseyait doucement à côté de la belle endormie et lui caressa le visage. Au bout de deux minutes la jeune fille émergea. Elle ouvra les yeux et découvrit un Damon tourmenté devant elle. Il posa un baiser sur son front et se leva.

-** Debout ma belle, on est dans la merde** fit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Elena enfonça sa tête le plus loin possible dans l'oreiller et finit par se lever. C'était une chose de la réveiller, mais le faire tout en lui annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle… Elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et comme elle ne vit pas Bonnie se dit que celle-ci devait être sous la douche. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et finit par arriver dans le salon où se trouvaient Bonnie et Damon. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard chocolat de la sorcière. Qui se trouvait sous la douche ? Elle s'installa dans le canapé à côté de son amie.

-** Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?** demanda-t-elle en bayant.

Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent rapidement. Visiblement gênés.

-** Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?** fit-elle à l'intention de Damon.

Le vampire leva les bras comme pour indiquer qu'il n'avait rien fait.

- **Tu savais que Klaus avait des frères et sœurs ?** commença doucement la sorcière.

- **Oui, on l'avait découvert avec Alaric**, répondit Elena.

- **Il semblerait que notre cher Stefan ait retrouvé sa famille**, lâcha Damon.

- **Et ?**

-** Par retrouver, il veut sûrement dire, pris en otage**, termina Bonnie.

-** QUOI ?** s'exclama Elena. **POURQUOI A-T-IL FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI BÊTE ?**

- **Parce qu'il m'a tout pris,** entendit-elle à l'étage.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

J'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. C'était celle de Stefan. Mais elle avait quelque chose de changé. Je le vis descendre les escaliers, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Il avait lui aussi l'air changé. Il avait quelque chose de sournois, presque mesquin. Il arrivait dans le salon et la première chose qu'il fit c'est de se servir un verre. Le Stefan d'avant ne faisait jamais ça. Je me levais du canapé et marchais jusqu'à lui. Une fois en face de lui je le giflais du plus fort que je le pouvais. Une goutte de sang perlait au coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuyait avec sa langue et me regarda d'un air narquois.

-** Tu frappes maintenant ?** me fit-il.

Ce qui me donna encore plus envie de le gifler. Damon s'approcha de moi, comme s'il avait vu qu'une soudaine envie de re-gifler son frère m'avait prise. Il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. Stefan souriait et s'installait à son tour sur le canapé.

- **Tu vas aller gentiment t'excuser auprès de Klaus, ok ?** fit Damon même s'il savait que cela ne servirait probablement à rien.

Stefan souri avec toutes ses dents.

- **Jamais de la vie !**

- **Oh que si**, intervint Bonnie, alors qu'elle voyait que Damon fulminait. **Tu n'as pas idée des problèmes que l'on va avoir, en plus de ceux qu'on a déjà quand Klaus s'en apercevra !** fit-elle furieuse à son tour.

- **Comment veux-tu qu'il s'en aperçoive ?** répondit Stefan très sûr de lui.

- **Parce qu'il s'en aperçoit tout le temps !** lançais-je.

Une seconde plus tard mon portable vibra. Je le sortis de ma poche sans regarder qui m'appelait et décrochais.

- **Oui ?**

- _**Sweetheart**_, entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Klaus !** fis-je et les 3 paires d'yeux qui m'entouraient me fixaient.** Que veux-tu ?** continuai-je mal à l'aise.

-** A ton avis,** me répondit-il.

Je sentais au son de sa voix qu'il n'allait pas m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Rien qu'en l'entendant je savais qu'il était énervé et si ce que Stefan avait fait était arrivé aux oreilles de Klaus, tout cela n'allait pas aboutir à quelque chose de bon.

- **On va arrêter de jouer à présent,** commença-t-il et j'entendis derrière lui quelqu'un crier, encore et encore. Je reconnus la voix, c'était celle de Jeremy.

-** Lâchez moi !** entendis-je Jeremy hurler.

-** Je suppose que tu as entendu**, me fit Klaus.

Mon cœur battait à une telle vitesse que j'eue l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Pourquoi avait-il Jeremy ? Et pourquoi mon petit frère hurlait-il ? Klaus pensait-il que c'était moi qui lui avais pris sa famille ? Avec tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait quand il m'avait enlevé la mienne de moi, il savait que jamais je ne ferai vivre un tel calvaire à quelqu'un.

- **Si tu ne me rends pas ce qui m'appartient, tu verras toi aussi les gens que tu aimes loin !** fit-il durement avant de raccrocher.

Tout avait été effacé. Il avait tout oublié. Tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, toutes les personnes qu'il avait tués pour arriver à ses fins. Et après qu'il ait tout effacé, il recommençait. La douleur et la souffrance recommençaient. Après m'avoir retiré Jenna et John il allait m'enlever Jeremy aussi ? Je savais qu'il se sentait trahi mais pourquoi devais-je être la seule à payer ? Surtout que je n'avais rien demandé et que je n'étais responsable en rien de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je regardais Stefan, prête à me ruer sur lui quand les bras puissants de Damon m'entourèrent.

-** Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !** lui criais-je tout de même.

Il ne bougea pas, mais son sourire s'effaça tout de même un peu.

- **Il ne fera strictement rien**, me dit-il avec un calme qui m'énervait.

- **Tu crois qu'il a pris Jeremy pour une partie de carte ?** lui fit Damon, énervé lui aussi.

Stefan ria doucement.

-** Il a plus à perdre que vous**, lâcha-t-il avec assurance.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il osait parler comme ça de Jeremy alors qu'il savait que mon petit frère représentait la seule famille qu'il me restait. Et qu'il savait pertinemment que je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne, absolument tout.

Mais le pire de tout ça c'est qu'il pensait que rien ne nous arriverait et que nous n'avions rien à perdre. Alors que comparé à nous, Klaus avait l'éternité devant lui. Nous étions des simples mortels. Alors que nous avions nos vies à perdre.

Je tournais ma tête et la posais doucement contre le torse de Damon, alors que je vis que mon amie s'asseyait sur le canapé.

- **Qu'allons-nous faire ?** demanda Bonnie en regardant dans notre direction.

- **Je ne sais pas du tout,** fit Damon en me serrant doucement dans ses bras.

Je m'écartais de ses bras et le regardais. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Klaus nous tuer un par un. Je ne voulais pas encore voir des gens à qui je tiens mourir. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, prête à partir quand la voix de Damon retentit dans la pièce.

- **Je viens avec toi**, fit-il très catégorique.

- **Tu ne peux pas,** commençais-je.** Je dois y aller seule**, terminais-je.

Je vis que mon amie était d'accord avec moi et elle s'approcha de Damon posant une de ses mains sur son avant-bras, l'incitant à ne pas me suivre. Le vampire ne bougea pas, surement car il savait qu'au fond il n'avait pas le choix. Après un dernier regard je me retournais, attrapais ma veste et filais. Je montais dans ma voiture et me dirigeais vers le manoir des Lockwood. A peine dix minutes plus tard je vis la grande maison blanche se dessiner au loin. Je passais les grandes portes et sortie de la voiture. Alors que je pensais voir Jared et Tomas devant la porte je trouvais 3 hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Je me dirigeais vers eux lorsqu'ils me barrèrent le passage.

- **J'aimerais passer**, fis-je poliment en leur montrant mon plus beau sourire.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de marcher car ils croisèrent tous leurs bras sur leurs torses, quand soudain la porte s'ouvra.

- **Laissez la passer**, ordonna-t-il aux trois hommes.

Ils s'écartèrent et j'entrais dans la maison.

- **Où est-il ?** demandais-je à Tomas.

-** Je te savais bête mais pas encore suicidaire**, me répondit-il le regard livide.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** lui lançais-je froidement avant de le contourner.

Je me dirigeais dans le salon où je vis Laureen et Jared. Lorsque la sorcière me vit elle baissa les yeux, Jared, quant à lui me lança un regard désespéré. Je m'assis à côté d'eux et patientais. Je savais que Klaus finirait par se montrer, car je savais qu'il m'avait entendu arriver. Tomas qui s'était assis à côté de moi se leva brusquement. Quand je tournais la tête pour voir où il allait je vis Klaus arriver à la place. Il me jeta un regard des plus noirs. La seconde d'après j'étais colée contre le mur, une de ses mains m'empêchant de respirer.

- **C'est gentil de t'être déplacée !** me fit-il les yeux révulsés.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Même dans ses pires colères, jamais. La haine avait pris le dessus et je sus que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il était impassible, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il était le vampire sanguinaire d'avant. Celui que je ne voulais pas connaître, celui qui tuait pour son plaisir.

-** Lâche moi**, réussis-je à articuler.

Il ne desserra cependant pas son emprise d'un pouce. Toujours avec ce regard distant et froid. C'était comme s'il avait tout oublié. Tout ce que nous avions vécu. Son sourire satisfait n'était même pas sur son visage. C'est comme ça que je compris que je m'étais bêtement jetée dans la gueule du loup et que je n'allais surement pas rentrer indemne.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	12. You are not going anywhere

Coucou à toutes & à tous vos reviews m'ont, comme d'habitude, faiT énormément plaisir, continuer comme ça et je publierai :D !

Ce sera le dernier chapitre de l'année, n'hésiter surtout pas à commenter.

Bon allez, j'arrête le chantage ! Bonne lecture & bonne année 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XII : You are not going anywhere.<strong>

_POV KLAUS._

J'étais guidé par ma rage, ma haine. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? M'enlever les êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde ? Comment avait-elle fait pour les trouver ? Je la regardais, elle suffoquait légèrement, quelque chose dans son regard me fit lâcher prise. J'enlevais doucement ma main de sa gorge et l'attrapais par le bras.

- **On va aller parler toi et moi**, fis-je en la tirant pour qu'elle me suive.

Laureen s'était levée, mais d'un regard je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle reste là. Je l'emmenais dans la chambre que j'occupais, voulant être seul avec elle. Je la lâchais et respirais un bon coup. Je savais qu'elle avait peur, son regard le disait. Tout comme les battements irréguliers de son palpitant. J'aurais voulu lui arracher, afin qu'il cesse de faire autant de bruit dans ma tête. Je - m'avançais vers elle et Elena fit un pas de recul.

- **Où sont-ils ?** fis-je fermement.

- **Où est mon frère ?** répondit-elle à son tour.

Elle osait ? Je riais malgré moi. Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ?

- **Tu n'as peut être pas saisi le truc, mais là tu vois je pose les questions et tu réponds !** lui fis-je en la plaquant contre le mur.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, croisant mes mains derrière mon dos et m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je savais qu'elle était tétanisée, que la peur que je ne la tue la rongeait. Ses mains avaient légèrement commencé à trembler.

- **Je vais donc répéter ma question, où sont-ils ?** fis-je en serrant ma mâchoire.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et me gifla. Je la regardais incrédule. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs. J'avais beau être en colère et avoir envie de tuer tout le monde, je lus dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait me faire exactement la même chose. Me tuer.

- **Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?** lui demandais-je en mordillant son cou.

Je voulais la pousser à bout, qu'elle me dise pourquoi elle m'avait enlevé ma famille et surtout où ils étaient. Mes canines jouaient avec sa fine peau, sans pour autant la percer. Cela aurait été trop facile. Elle réussit à se détourner de moi et alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce. En moins d'une seconde j'étais de nouveau devant elle.

- **Tu crois que j'ai pris ta famille ?** commença-t-elle en pointant son index sur mon torse.

Je ne fis aucun mouvement, impassible. Elle continua alors.

- **Je ne ferais subir ça à personne tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que moi, je l'ai vécu. Quand tu m'as pris Jenna. Et même si t'es le dernier des salops je ne le souhaite à personne, alors maintenant, tu me rends mon petit frère !** me fit-elle.

* * *

><p><em>POV OMNISCIENT.<em>

Après que Damon et Bonnie aient vu partir Elena vers le grand inconnu, Matt, Caroline et Alaric débarquèrent. Pas tous très réveillés. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon des Salvators quand Stefan pointa son nez.

-** Salut tout le monde,** fit-il comme si de rien était.

Matt le salua poliment et reçu un coup de coude de la part de Caroline, qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude du vampire. Bonnie la regarda, comme si elle était elle aussi d'accord. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

-** Que me vaut cet honneur ?** continua le blond.

- **On essaye de réparer tes erreurs imbécile,** lui répondit Damon encore remonté.

Son frère jeta un coup d'œil à tout le monde et parti. C'était mieux comme ça.

- **Où est Elena ?** demanda Alaric qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir la jeune femme.

-** Et bien,** commença Damon. **C'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé.**

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?** S'exclama Caroline.

-** Mais pourquoi est-ce c'est toujours moi qui est censé avoir foiré un truc ?** s'indigna le vampire.

Bonnie et Caroline eurent un sourire complice.

- **On va dire que tu nous as plutôt bien habitué !** déclara Alaric.

Damon roula des yeux.

- **Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait. C'est mon cher frère qui a merdé**, lâcha le vampire.

-** Qu'a-t-il fait ?** demanda Matt.

-** Il a kidnappé la famille à Klaus,** dit Bonnie doucement.

Les 3 invités furent abasourdis. La bouche de la vampire forma un grand O. Matt enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et Alaric roula des yeux.

- **Ce n'est pas possible…** fit le prof d'histoire.

- **Et bien si**, dit Bonnie en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-** Quel est le rapport avec Elena ?** demanda la blonde.

- **Klaus a enlevé Jeremy et vous connaissez Elena elle veut sauver tout le monde,** fit Damon en se souvenant de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Elena alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir.

- **Elle est allée le voir ? Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?** fit Caroline hystérique.

Matt posa sa main sur celle de son amie pour qu'elle se calme, ce qu'elle fit.

-** Il faut qu'on aille la chercher,** dit-elle déterminée.

- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**, intervint Alaric.

- **Et pourquoi ?**

-** Parce qu'on est toujours ceux qui foutent les plans en l'air. Surtout ceux de Klaus, en d'autre terme il ne nous apprécie pas beaucoup et il ne faudrait pas qu'on fasse tout bousiller en y allant.**

- **Mais si quelque chose arrivait à Elena ?**

Bonnie et Damon se regardèrent, encore une fois.

-** Il ne lui arrivera rien, dit calmement la sorcière. Si jamais elle n'est pas revenue d'ici ce soir on ira rendre une petite visite à Klaus alors préparez-vous**, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Matt la suivit, tout comme Alaric, les humains entre eux et les vampires entre eux.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Il me regardait ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Mon palpitant battait à une vitesse impressionnante, surement du au faite que j'avais tenu tête à Klaus.

- **Tu aurais pu vouloir me le faire payer**, continua-t-il avec entêtement.

Je soupirais, il n'avait rien comprit encore une fois.

- **Tu seras surement la dernière personne à qui je ferais ça,** fis-je lentement en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier.

- **Pourquoi ?** fit-il durement.

Je le giflais, je n'en pouvais plus. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Ça n'a pas adoucit l'ambiance pour autant voir pire, puisqu'il me replaqua contre le mur.

-** Tu vas arrêter de me gifler !** fit-il alors qu'il attrapait mes mains et qu'il les bloquait derrière mon corps.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, avec une sensation de déjà-vu. J'essayais de résister mais n'y parvenais pas, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

- **Dis-moi où ils sont**, déclara-t-il comme s'il me suppliait.

Sa tête s'était nichée dans mon cou, me parcourant des frissons. Mais je savais qu'il ne jouait plus.

- **Je ne sais pas,** lui répondis-je simplement.

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi et posa son front contre le mien, un petit sourire sur le visage. Un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos car je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il semblait plus calme que quand j'étais arrivée, cependant je sentais qu'il était très énervé. Et je ne savais pas si j'allais en faire les frais.

- **Je vais être obligé de le tuer tu sais,** me fit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le poussais, énervée par son comportement.

- **Tu n'es obligé de rien ! Tu n'as jamais été obligé de rien, mais tu préfères faire souffrir les gens,** lui criais-je.

La seconde d'après ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les miennes, sauvagement.

J'hoquetais de surprise. Il y a à peine une minute il voulait me tuer et maintenant il m'embrassait. Ses bras puissants entouraient ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Même si je voulais lui résister, je m'aperçus bien vite que je faisais exactement le contraire. Mes mains avaient trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Nos langues dansaient un tango effréné. Les pulsations de mon cœur avaient bien vite augmenté.

Le baiser devint vite très passionné et mes mains descendirent jusqu'à son tee shirt pour le lui enlever. Il me fixa, le regard brulant. Se lèvres rosées s'étaient étirées en un léger sourire. Du bout de son pouce il caressa mes joues, mon nez, mes lèvres. Je caressais son torse et lui retira sa ceinture, il se tendit aussitôt, ce que me fit sourire. Il m'embrassa, et me posa délicatement sur le petit lit. Son corps surplomba le mien. A l'aide de sa main droite il me retira mon haut, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je me sentais défaillir sous l'intensité de son regard gris-bleu. Mes mains parcouraient son corps, avidement. J'entrepris de déboutonner son jean quand je sentis le rebord de son caleçon je lui jetais un coup d'œil.

Il avait ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête et me regardait de façon sensuelle. Il posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et je sus que nous avions atteint le point de non-retour. J'étais encore une fois ivre de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Je me laissais aller et m'abandonnais à lui dans la douceur de ses bras.

_POV KLAUS._

En quelques mots elle avait réussi à changer la rage que je ressentais pour elle en besoin, tout comme la haine, qui était devenue envie.

Elena était dans mes bras et caressait mon torse de ses petites mains, me procurant des frissons. Elle releva légèrement sa tête, quémandant un baiser, qu'évidement je lui donnais. J'étais foutu, elle avait réussi à tout avoir de moi. Après mon cœur elle s'était emparée de mon corps.

- **Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu ça**, fit-elle en se positionnant au-dessus de moi.

Je la regardais de façon aguicheuse.

-** Non c'est sûr**, lui fis-je en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Tout d'un coup son visage se figea. Elle regardait la petite table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Je me relevais sur les coudes pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Sur la table se trouvait un livre et un petit réveil.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demandais-je.

-** Je dois y aller, les autres vont se demander où je suis**, répondit-elle affolée.

Je la regardais s'agiter et récupérer ses affaires dans toute la chambre. Elle me regarda tendrement ensuite. Elle avait certes réussi à retrouver toutes ses affaires mais était toujours en sous vêtement. Je me levais et l'attrapais par la taille, la bloquant dos à la porte.

- **Tu pars déjà ?** murmurais-je dans son cou.

- **Il le faut,** répondit-elle timidement en parcourant mon dos de ses mains habiles.

Je m'éloignais d'elle doucement et l'embrassais. Elle enfila son jean et son haut et me regarda. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et lui ouvris la porte. Elle descendit et je la suivais. Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée elle regarda si quelqu'un nous observait et m'embrassa.

-** Attend,** la retenais-je avant qu'elle parte.

-** Quoi ?**

- **Je vais te chercher quelque chose.**

- **Dépêche-toi,** ordonna-t-elle autoritaire.

Je l'embrassais une fois encore et descendis dans la grande cave. Ma sœur était assise sur un petit tabouret et je liais les ongles, pendant que Jeremy semblait agoniser.

- **Debout,** fis-je en le levant de sa chaise.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Me fit ma sœur apparemment pas très contente que je lui retire son jouet.

- **Je rends Jeremy à sa sœur.**

- **Et pourquoi ça ?**

- **Parce qu'elle ne nous a pas pris notre famille, c'est ton cher Stefan !** lui répondis-je méchamment.

Je soutenais Jeremy car celui-ci n'arrivait pas à marcher.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** m'emportais-je contre ma sœur.

- **Rien, j'ai dû lui casser un ou deux os,** dit-elle hautaine et sans cœur.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et remontais. Quand Elena vit le corps presque sans vie de son frère elle paniqua et accourue vers moi.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

- **Quelques os cassés**, fis-je essayant de positiver.

Elle roula des yeux et regarda son petit frère.

- **Jer**, murmura-t-elle doucement.

L'adolescent leva légèrement la tête avant de s'évanouir complétement. Tomas et Jared arrivèrent à pique.

- **Remmenez-les**, leur ordonnai-je.

Ils prirent le petit et l'emportaient dans la berline noire, me laissant avec Elena. La jeune femme me regarda et s'approcha de moi lentement. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et partit. Je restais la, subjugué par sa beauté.

- **Cela ne va pas arranger tes problèmes**, fit Jared en me regardant.

-** Je vois pas de quoi tu parles,** répondis-je voulant changer de sujet.

- **Bien sûr**, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- **On voit bien que vous êtes frères**, fis-je en souriant.

-** Pourquoi ça ?**

- **Vous êtes tout le temps-là à faire des clins d'œil,** répondis-je en repensant à ceux que m'avait lancé Tomas lorsque j'avais été voir Elena.

Il souriait à pleine dent quand son frère arriva.

- **Je la ramène tout seul je suppose,** déclara-t-il en regardant Jared.

- **Oui chef,** lui répondit-il avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Alors que Tomas se dirigeait vers la voiture j'entendis du bruit qui parvenait de la route. Quelques secondes plus tard deux voitures arrivèrent en trombe sur le parvis des Lockwood. Jared qui lui aussi avait apparemment entendu du bruit me rejoint, suivit de Laureen. Tomas restait à côté de la voiture et Elena sortait de celle-ci.

_POV OMNISCIENT._

Après avoir passé la moitié de l'après-midi à chercher un plan pour récupérer Jeremy, les quatre comparses avaient décidé d'aller chercher Elena, qui était déjà partie depuis 3 bonnes heures. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient inquiets de ne pas voir Elena rentrer. Damon avait l'air remonté, tout comme Bonnie. Le vampire se précipita vers Elena car il avait vu un Jeremy sans vie allongé dans la voiture.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** fit-il furieux en s'adressant à Klaus.

- **Ma sœur**, répondit l'originel en souriant.

Elena le regardait ébahie. Comment pouvait-il rire alors que deux minutes au paravent il s'emblait préoccuper ? Pourquoi avait-il reprit son regard impénétrable et froid ?

- **Ton frère n'est pas venu ?** lâcha Klaus à l'intention de Damon.

- **Tu vois bien que non,** l'envoya balader le vampire en prenant Jeremy sur son dos pour l'emmener dans la voiture.

Klaus n'apprécia guère la façon dont Damon lui avait répondu et s'approcha de lui.

- **Personne ne partira d'ici**, fit-il sans appel.

Elena le regarda, ne comprenant pas à quel jeu il jouait. Pourquoi voulait-il la laisser partir il y a 5 minutes si c'était pour tous les garder maintenant ? Qu'allait-il leur faire ?

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p>

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !


	13. Family reunion

Avant tout BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Comme promis je poste ce chapitre, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour, j'espère en avoir plus pour celui-ci. J'espère que la rentrée ou les exams n'ont pas été trop difficiles !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour ma part j'ai adoré l'écrire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIII : Family reunion.<strong>

_POV OMNISCIENT._

Tout le monde avait été convié de force chez les Lockwood et aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Klaus les retenait-il ici ? Damon regardait Elena, elle avait l'air totalement perdue. Bonnie était toute près de Matt tout comme Caroline. Il fallait qu'il protège Matt, car lui n'avait aucune protection contre Klaus. Après avoir été obligé d'entrer chez Tyler, Rebekah était descendue et avait emmené Alaric avec elle. Depuis personne n'avait revu le prof d'histoire mais tout le monde l'entendait supplier d'arrêter. Klaus, Jared et Tomas paraissaient insensible. Tout le contraire des autres, Matt tenait les mains de Caroline et Bonnie alors qu'Elena s'était réfugiée contre le torse de Damon.

Depuis quelques nuits, Bonnie faisait des rêves étranges. Elle voyait un homme, de moyenne taille, les yeux marron et les cheveux courts s'avancer vers elle. Sauf qu'il ne parlait pas, il ne faisait rien à part rester devant elle pendant des heures. A chaque rêve elle le voyait, au début elle avait pensé à une prémonition mais avait vite abandonné l'idée.

L'hybride s'approcha d'eux un sourire démonique sur le visage. Jeremy émergea doucement et Elena se précipita à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- **Ça va ?** demanda-t-elle en caressant le visage de son frère.

Le jeune homme toussa légèrement et regarda sa sœur, confus.

- **Comment je suis arrivé là ?** questionna-t-il.

Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Damon était appuyé contre la cheminée, Bonnie et Caroline étaient assises à côté de Matt. Deux hommes avaient les bras croisés sur leur torse près des fenêtres et Klaus se tenait devant eux.

-** Ma sœur t'a emmené faire une balade**, dit Klaus en souriant.

Jeremy se leva difficilement et tout lui revint. Tout ce que Rebekah lui avait fait subir. Il s'avança jusqu'à Klaus, furieux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous prendre encore ? Jenna ne t'a pas suffi c'est ça ?** S'énerva Jeremy.

Klaus souriait devant l'attitude rebelle de Jeremy alors qu'Elena était touchée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ça avec Jeremy, de la mort de Jenna et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point ça l'avait touché. Elena s'approcha de son frère et le tira vers elle. La jeune fille s'avait que même s'il souriait, Klaus n'aurait besoin que d'une seconde pour tuer Jeremy. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de Damon et celui-ci lui envoya une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Elena se mit derrière son frère, toute proche de Damon, ce que Klaus remarqua.

Elena jeta un coup d'œil à Jared et Tomas mais les deux hommes semblaient ne pas la reconnaître. Soudain, Laureen entra dans le salon.

- **Qui sont tous ses gens ?** demanda-t-elle en regardant Klaus sévèrement.

-** Des invités**, répondit-il doucement sans grande conviction.

Elle aussi parcourra la salle de ses yeux. La sorcière s'arrêta un instant sur Bonnie.

- **Tu es une Bennett**, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Bonnie ne bougea pas, imperturbable.

- **Je veux lui parler**, commença Laureen à l'intention de Klaus,** seule à seule**, termina-t-elle avant de quitter le salon.

Klaus s'approcha de Bonnie et en un instant Damon était devant lui.

- **Cesse de toujours vouloir faire le bon chevalier**, fit Klaus.

- **Je vais aller la voir**, s'exprima Bonnie en se levant.

Elle regarda Damon et celui-ci s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Alors que Klaus la suivait la sorcière se retourna et lui fit face. Il se recula, surprit.

- **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bon chevalier pour me conduire, je connais cette maison,** lâcha Bonnie insolente.

- **Très bien**, répondit Klaus en la laissant repartir.

Elena avait pris la main de Damon, comme instinctivement. Cette fois ce ne fut pas Klaus, mais Tomas qui s'en aperçu. Il jeta un regard noir à Elena, mais celle-ci fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Caroline quant à elle commençait à s'impatienter fortement, quand elle vit Stefan et un homme dans le jardin. Elle fronça les sourcils, Stefan savait-il qu'ils étaient là ? Damon s'en aperçu aussi et en un regard il le fit comprendre à Elena qui elle aussi tourna la tête en direction du jardin.

-** Je suppose que notre invité est arrivé,** fit Klaus d'une voix machiavélique.

L'originel avait senti une sorte d'effervescence dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour voir arriver le dit invité lorsque son visage se décomposa. Jared et Tomas tournèrent aussitôt la tête dehors pour en voir la raison. Stefan marchait tranquillement vers la grande porte avec un homme, un peu plus petit que lui, les yeux marron et les cheveux châtains, très bien vêtu. Personne ne connaissait l'inconnu qui se tenait à côté de Stefan, excepté l'originel et ses deux vampires.

- **Allez chercher Rebekah et Laureen,** ordonna Klaus.

Les deux vampires s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Klaus s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée, espérant qu'il rêvait et que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réellement devant ses yeux. Il fut très vite rejoint par sa sœur et la dure réalité de la vie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et tout le monde se retourna. Certes, l'inconnu aller devoir être invité mais Stefan lui pouvait entrer à sa guise. La grande porte s'ouvrit et Stefan entra. L'homme qui se tenait derrière lui ne fit pas un mouvement. Il restait de marbre, impassible lui aussi.

- **Bonjour,** lança Stefan en entrant dans la demeure.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour observer plus attentivement l'homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Laureen et Bonnie descendaient les marches lorsqu'elles l'aperçurent. Bonnie arrêta tous mouvements lorsqu'elle le vit. C'était l'homme de ses rêves. Enfin plutôt de ses cauchemars car la nuit dernière, dans son rêve il l'a tuait. Son cœur s'accéléra et Laureen posa sa main sur son bras comme pour la rassurer, comme si elle avait entendu le rythme irrégulier de la sorcière.

-** Stefan, ravi de te revoir**, fit Klaus d'une voix glaciale.

Stefan regarda Klaus un instant puis lui sourit.

- **Plaisir partagé**, répondit le vampire avec désinvolture.

* * *

><p><em>POV KLAUS.<em>

J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête. De le faire souffrir comme personne n'a souffert. De lui retirer son sourire supérieur. Bref de le tuer. Mais ce n'était pas lui ma première préoccupation. C'était l'homme qui était avec lui. Ca faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu, mais il n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes yeux, le même visage et la même haine dans son regard.

Il regardait chacune des personnes dans la pièce. Damon, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie et Elena. Pour une fois depuis longtemps j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. A l'heure qu'il est, elle devant m'en vouloir. D'avoir laissé Rebekah jouer avec son frère. De la laisser briser les os de son prof d'histoire. Et malheureusement pour elle, le jeu était loin d'être fini. Je cherchais son regard mais elle me tournait le dos, sa main toujours dans celle de Damon, ce qui me rendait fou. Mais après tout, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, qu'est-ce que je suis pour elle ? Sûrement rien.

Je m'approchais de la porte, prenant soin de rester dans la maison.

- **Tu veux entrer peut-être ?** lui demandais-je poliment.

-** Tu veux sortir peut-être ?** me répondit-il avec la même fausse politesse que moi.

Jared et Tomas s'approchèrent doucement et Stefan sortit à son tour de la maison. La tension était palpable et chacun pouvait bondir à n'importe quel moment.

**- Il est temps d'y aller**, déclara l'homme en regardant Stefan.

Celui-ci acquiesça et en moins d'une seconde ils étaient partis.

-** On doit partir**, me fit Rebekah.

Je lus de la peur dans ses yeux. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

- **Non, on va mettre fin à cette histoire,** déclarais-je en la regardant.

-** Et comment ?** fit Laureen en nous regardant tous les trois.

-** Par la force, comme d'habitude,** lui répondis-je en regardant les deux frères l'air complice.

Ils hochèrent de la tête, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'ils me suivent. Rebekah elle avait baissé les yeux.

-** Je ne veux pas me battre, et je ne veux pas que tu te battes non plus**, me fit-elle.

Je détestais quand elle jouait la carte des sentiments, comme si nous en avions. Je montais les escaliers et me retournais une fois en haut.

-** Vous pouvez partir**, fis-je à la bande d'humain qui s'impatientait dans l'entrée.

Matt et Caroline se chargèrent de Jeremy alors que Damon était descendu à la cave, sûrement pour aller chercher Alaric. Bonnie lança un regard meurtrier à Jared et Tomas et suivit Damon. Il ne restait plus qu'Elena. Elle regardait droit devant elle, totalement pommée. Laureen passa à côté d'elle et sortit. Jared et Tomas me regardèrent, avec exactement le même regard. Celui qui voulait probablement dire « parle lui ». Je savais que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire, descendre et lui parler. Mais je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Je pris sur moi et descendis quand même. Elle se tourna vers moi, me gifla et partit. J'entendis Jared et Tomas rigoler derrière moi. Encore une fois et même si je devais mettre on égo de côté je la retins par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

Elle me lança un regard noir. Je n'avais pas eu le droit à ce regard depuis bien longtemps.

- **Je peux tout expliquer**, commençais-je par vraiment convaincu.

Elle avait dû entendre cette phrase bien trop souvent car elle leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-** Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi, plus jamais**, fit-elle. **Pourtant j'ai essayé, j'ai même tout essayé mais c'est toi qui ne veux plus rien ressentir. Et j'y ai crus en plus, comme une idiote j'y ai crus. Et je pensais que toi aussi, mais en fait non. Tu as toujours prétendu,** termina-t-elle en me regardant tristement.

J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De la serrer fort contre moi et de lui dire que j'y croyais, mais quelque chose m'en empêchais. La malédiction m'en empêchait. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux. Et encore moins avec Elena, après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Je la laissais partir et s'éloigner de moi, espérant que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois. 5 minutes plus tard tout le monde était partit. Laureen était dans le jardin avec Rebekah alors que Jared et Tomas étaient derrière moi. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis qu'Elena était partie. Et j'avais un énorme vide en moi. Un putain de gros vide. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été confronté à une situation comme celle-ci que je ne savais même plus comment faire et surtout quoi faire.

Jared passa à côté de moi et déposa une tape amicale sur mon épaule, comme pour me dire qu'il me soutenait mais ça ne pourrait jamais suffire. Tomas s'arrêta à deux pas de moi et me regarda sérieusement.

**- Viens avec moi, je pense que t'as besoin de parler,** me fit-il toujours sérieux.

Je me sentais comme un gosse à qui on apprend à draguer une fille, j'étais minable. Je le suivais tout de même car dans ses moments il fallait toujours savoir écouter ses amis. Je montais dans la voiture tout en ayant prévenu Laureen qu'on avait quelque chose à régler.

- **Tu m'emmène où ?** demandais-je à peine monter dans la voiture.

-** Sois patient**, me fit-il calmement.

- **Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon point fort,** lui répondis-je.

- **Va falloir que tu t'y fasses.**

On fit presque une heure de route avant d'arriver à destination.

-** Où est-on ?** lui demandais-je.

- **Tu vois la montagne la haut ?** fit-il en pointant son doigt vers la dite montagne.

- **Oui… Et ?**

-** C'est ici que tu as emmené Elena pour la première fois non ?**

-** Tu nous as espionnés ?** fis-je choqué.

-** Pas du tout !** répondit-il offusqué.** Je le sais parce que tu avais emmené notre sœur aussi,** me dit-il en s'asseyant sur une grosse pierre.

-** Comment tu le sais ?**

- **Parce qu'avec Jared on était mort d'inquiétude de pas la voir rentrer.**

- **C'était il y a tellement longtemps,** fis-je en poussant un soupir.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement parler de ça. De cette époque. De cette partie de ma vie. La partie où j'avais encore quelque chose d'humain en moi.

- **C'était il y a 457 ans,** me fit-il l'air nostalgique.

- **Ça ne nous rajeunit pas dis donc,** déclarais-je en plaisantant.

- **Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici ?**

- **Non,** dis-je en toute honnêteté.

- **Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et ma sœur, ou toi et Elena, mais tu en as emmené que deux ici sur cette montagne. Charlotte et Elena. Et je sais que tu as aimé ma sœur du mieux que tu le pouvais. Et je sais aussi qu'avec le temps tout s'efface. Mais je sais que tu aimes Elena, sûrement plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer. Et je comprends que c'est compliqué, mais arrête un peu de jouer les brutes et dis-lui tout.**

-** Tout ?** soufflais-je comme si cela était impossible.

- **Tu n'as rien à perdre mais tout à gagner,** m'encouragea-t-il.

- **Je pourrais la perdre**, fis-je doucement.

- **Je ne pense pas.**

**- Je ne peux pas être heureux.**

**- Bien sûr que si.**

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Dans quel merdier j'ai été me mettre ? Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi que ça me rendait fou. Elle pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait, j'obéirai. Nous restâmes quelques minutes sur le haut de la montagne avant de regagner la voiture.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse à propos de Mickael ?** me demanda-t-il.

Il m'était complétement sorti de la tête. Il fallait que je règle ce problème. Je ne voulais pas perdre Rebekah, ni même Jared ou Tomas.

- **Il nous faut un plan**, dis-je doucement.

Il hocha la tête et démarra le moteur. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Tomas devait sûrement penser à sa sœur, quant à moi j'avais l'esprit omnibulé par Elena. Après une bonne heure de route Tomas s'arrêta devant la maison des Gilberts. Il était tard et aucunes lumières n'étaient allumés.

- **Tu descends ?** me fit-il en me montrant la maison d'Elena du regard.

Je respirais un bon coup et sortis.

- **Souhaite-moi bonne chance !** lui fis-je.

Il m'envoya, comme à son habitude un clin d'œil avant de redémarrer et partir. Je m'avançais vers la porte et me dis que ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des façons pour qu'elle m'ouvre. Surtout qu'elle vivait avec son frère, et le prof d'histoire. Je vis qu'aucune lumière n'émanait de sa chambre et décidais de monter à sa fenêtre. N'ayant jamais été invité chez elle, il faudrait forcément qu'elle m'invite, la tâche ne s'annonçait pas facile. Je grimpais avec agilité sur l'arbre qui donnait sur sa chambre et observais à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Elena dormait, paisible. Elle était si belle que je m'en voulais de la réveiller. Je toquais doucement aux carreaux mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je réessayais et vis qu'elle remuait dans son lit. La patience n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. J'essayais une nouvelle fois, et ce fut la bonne. Elle émergea lentement et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur la fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils et éteint la lumière. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être une tâche facile, et elle ne faisait rien pour. Elle me tourna le dos, décidée à ne pas me répondre. Pas de chance pour elle, j'étais dans une de mes soirs ou rien ni personne ne m'arrête. Je refrappais donc à la fenêtre, un peu plus fort cette fois, pour qu'elle se sente au moins obliger de faire cesser le bruit, histoire de ne pas réveiller toute la maison.

Elle ralluma la lumière, apparemment énervée et se dirigea vers moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, cependant il n'eut aucun effet.

- **Disparait,** me fit-elle toujours dans sa chambre.

Je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qui l'énerva. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pour la deuxième fois dans la journée j'eus droit à son regard noir.

- **Dégage**, déclara-t-elle en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

- **Je veux juste parler.**

- **Je crois que je t'ai tout dit**, continua-t-elle entêtée.

-** Je parle et tu m'écoutes d'accord ?** proposais-je alors.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se décala comme pour le laisser entrer. Je m'avançais mais me heurtais à un mur invisible. Elle ria doucement, ce qui me fis soupirer. Je l'a suppliais du regard et elle m'invita finalement à entrer. J'observais sa chambre d'un peu plus près, une vraie chambre de fille, pensais-je.

-** Je t'écoute**, dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le bout de son lit.

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me rate sur ce coup. Car je n'aurais sûrement aucune autre chance de tout lui dire. Et elle me pardonnerait peut être les actes stupides que j'avais commis dans le passé. Je détestais ce genre de situation. Exprimer ses sentiments, ses émotions. Ce n'était tellement pas dans mon rayon. Devant son air impatient je commençais quand même.

- **Alors…**

* * *

><p>REVIEW ?<p> 


	14. I'm telling you the truth

Salut tout le monde ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez à en poster :D !

J'ai adoré le dernier épisode de Vampire Diaries, et j'ai été contente de voir que Klaus avait un bon côté, surtout lorsqu'il a sauvé Caroline.

J'espère que vous apprécirez le chapitre, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XIV : I'm telling you the truth<strong>.

_POV ELENA._

J'étais énervée contre lui. Parce qu'il avait laissé sa sœur faire du mal à Jeremy. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé faire du mal à Alaric. Parce qu'il avait agi comme le dernier des salops en nous enfermant tous chez Tyler. Parce que j'ai cru qu'il allait tous nous tuer. Et j'avais été surprise qu'il agisse de la sorte, parce que je pensais qu'il avait changé. Mais il n'en avait ni la volonté, ni le pouvoir.

Je lui ouvris tout de même la fenêtre voulant savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Son tee shirt était légèrement ouvert, laissant entrevoir son torse. J'essayais de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'était plus compliqué que prévus. Je m'assis sur le bout de mon lit et il me regarda avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et cela me fit un peu peur.

-** Alors, j'ai été un vrai con aujourd'hui, enfin surtout la fin de la journée,** commença-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, totalement d'accord avec lui. La journée commençait bien, même très bien et il avait complétement dérapé et presque tout foutu en l'air.

-** Je sais que tu m'en veux, énormément je pense. Mais je suis comme ça, imprévisible. Et je ne pourrais sûrement jamais changer ça, je suis trop vieux maintenant**, fit-il doucement en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts et ça a marché, puisque tu me parlais. Ca a même tellement marché que tu m'as laissé t'embrasser**.

C'était plus fort que moi mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir éternellement. Je me levais et me jetais dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui avec force mais à la fois doucement.

- **Je n'ai pas fini,** murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et posa ma tête sur son torse, humant son parfum.

-** Au début tu me rendais dingue, je voulais que t'arrête d'être gentille et de vouloir me faire devenir un gentil, j'ai finalement été ramené à la raison quand tu m'as dit que tout le monde pouvait changer. Je ne voyais pas du tout comment je pourrais changer et je ne voulais pas. Mais s'il je voulais être avec toi, il fallait que je le fasse quand même. J'ai donc mit ma fierté et mon égo de côté et j'ai commencé à laisser entrer les sentiments**, susurra-t-il cette fois.

Je levais la tête vers lui. Il était imprévisible, dans tous les sens du terme. Si un jour on m'avait dit que le grand méchant Klaus viendrait frapper à ma fenêtre pour me dire tout ça je n'y aurais pas cru. Même encore maintenant j'ai du mal à y croire.

- **Je ne vais pas parler éternellement tu sais**, me fit-il me tirant de mes pensées.

- **Je sais que tu n'as pas fini**, lui fis-je en l'invitant à poursuivre.

Il me lança un regard qui voulait sûrement dire « alors toi ! » et continua finalement.

-** Je m'excuse, pour toutes les choses que je t'ai fait subir.**

-** Et ?** lui fis-je avec un petit sourire.

- **Pourquoi tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose à rajouter ?** déclara-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- **Mais euh…** boudais-je.

- **Très bien, très bien**, fit-il en essayant de m'embrasser mais je me dérobais et allais m'assoir sur le lit.

Il se rapprocha à vitesse surnaturelle et s'allongea au-dessus de moi. Il me regarda et une fois de plus je défaillis sous l'intensité de son regard. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sans plus attendre.

- **Dis-le**, fis-je en bougeant ma tête de chaque côté pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'embrasser.

Je voyais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise du tout, mais je voulais l'entendre.

* * *

><p><em>POV OMNISCIENT.<em>

Après avoir déposé Klaus chez Elena, Tomas était rentré en direction de chez les Lockwood. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison il appela son frère.

- **Jared,** fit-il essayant de ne pas réveiller Laureen qui dormait certainement à l'étage.

Son frère déboula dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Tomas le fixa un instant, pas très content.

- **Tu te fous de ma gueule la ?** fit le plus vieux.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler**, fis Jared en se servant un verre de whisky.

- **Vous avez remis ça ? **l'interrogea Tomas.

-** Il le fallait bien**, fit Rebekah en arrivant en petite tenue elle aussi.

- **Vous n'êtes pas croyable**, leur repprocha-t-il. **S'il l'apprend vous êtes morts,** les prévint-il.

-** Il est au courant**, déclara Rebekah en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Jared.

Celui-ci souriait à son frère et embrassa la vampire. Tomas soupira et sortit du salon énervé et dégouté. Laureen descendait les escaliers au même moment.

- **Tu ne dors pas ?** fit Tomas en essayant de faire comme s'il n'étendait pas ce qu'il se tramait dans le salon.

- **Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec ces deux abrutis !** fit Laureen à l'intention de Rebekah et Jared.

Tomas tendit l'oreille et n'entendis plus un bruit dans le salon. Il sourit à Laureen et partit vers la cuisine. La sorcière le suivit sans faire de bruit et alla se préparer une tisane.

- **Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide**, fit-elle en le regardant sérieusement.

- **Pour ?**

- **Je n'ai pas fini ma conversation avec Bonnie, et je sais que Klaus ne voudra jamais qu'elle vienne la, il faut donc que je lui rende un petite visite**, fit calmement la sorcière.

-** Je ne sais pas où elle habite.**

- **Tu finiras par trouver,** lui intima Laureen avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>POV KLAUS.<em>

Ses yeux chocolats me fixaient, me rendant nerveux. Elle attendait une réponse que j'allais certes, finir par lui donner. Je l'embrassais, essayant d'attirer son attention sur quelque chose d'autre mais je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Ses mains caressaient lentement mon corps, faisant augmenter le plaisir. Je me décollais d'elle, voulant lui résister. Sans m'en apercevoir Elena avait déboutonné ma chemise et avait posé ses fines mains sur mon torse.

- **Alors ?** fit-elle en me caressant les lèvres de sa bouche.

- **Je ne pense pas y arriver**, fis-je en baissant la tête.

- **Très bien**, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Elle s'écarta de moi et se dirigea à l' opposer de la pièce.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu me fais la ?** lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant absolument pas à quel jeu elle jouait.

- **C'est simple. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre, on arrête**, fit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- **On arrête quoi ?** répliquais-je ne saisissant toujours pas.

Elle se rapprocha encore de moi et m'embrassa fougueusement, mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi mais elle s'écarta, me laissant perplexe.

- **On arrête ça.**

- **Tu rigole j'espère ?**

**- Ais-je l'air de rire ?** insista-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Je souriais, elle allait vraiment finir par avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi. En une seconde je fus devant elle, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle tourna la tête au dernier moment et j'embrassais sa joue. Elle s'écartait une nouvelle fois, apparemment satisfaite d'elle-même. Et, une nouvelle fois, je la poursuivais jusqu'à son lit.

- **Tu sais qu'à ce jeu-là je vais gagner n'est-pas ?** me fit-elle en me fixant.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?**

Je sais que tu me veux, maintenant, murmura-t-elle en caressant mon corps pour s'arrêter sur ma boucle de ceinture.

Elle allait me rendre complètement fou.

-** Je sais que tu me veux aussi,** osais-je lui répondre en caressant ses lèvres.

- **Tu n'es pas le seul à me vouloir**, lança-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

Ma mâchoire se crispa quand je pensais à lui. Damon. Elle me manipulait à sa guise et je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je la voulais, pour moi tout seul. Que personne d'autre ne la touche, ne la regarde. Juste moi. Je voulais être égoïste. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'est qu'elle avait réussi à me faire céder, une nouvelle fois.

- **Je t'aime**, fis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse elle m'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis passionnément ensuite. Elle me retira ma chemise et déposait des baisers sur mon torse, me rendant fou. Je fis de même pour ses vêtements, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps qui m'était possible d'embrasser. Elle se cambrait sous mes baisers, faisant monter la température. Je me détachais d'elle et lui jetais un coup d'œil. Elle me regardait avec une envie prononcée et s'abandonna une fois de plus à moi.

* * *

><p><em>POV OMNISCIENT.<em>

Après avoir passé la nuit dehors, Tomas rentrait doucement au manoir des Lockwood. Il entrait dans la grande maison et espérait ne pas avoir à faire à son frère ou même à Rebekah. Laureen était dans la cuisine et buvait son café.

- **Bien dormi ? demanda** le vampire.

- **Pas vraiment, mais je pense que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas rentré hier**, lui fit la sorcière.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte du frigo. Le vampire attrapa une poche de sang et la perça de ses canines aiguisées.

-** Je sais où vit ta Bennett**, commença-t-il.

- **Tu m'emmèneras à elle**, fit-elle en se levant et en quittant la cuisine. **Sais-tu où est Klaus ?** finit-elle par demander en se retournant sur le pas de la porte.

- **Aucune idée**, mentit le vampire.

La sorcière lui jeta un regard sombre et quitta la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard Tomas entendit son frère descendre. Il espérait qu'il serait seul, car une bonne leçon l'attendait.

A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la cuisine qu'il plaquait Jared à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci se débâtit mais ne réussit pas à faire lâcher prise son frère.

**- Es-tu idiot ?** gronda le plus grand.

- **Oh laisse-moi tranquille avec ça**, fit Jared en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver** ! le prévins Tomas.

- **Rien du tout,** continua le premier apparemment plus têtu que son frère.

-** Il pourrait te tuer** ! hurla Tomas qui ne revenait pas de la bêtise de son petit frère.

- **Elle m'a sauté dessus qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?**

-** Non crétin. Tu n'avais cas lui dire non.**

- **J'aimerais bien t'y voir !** lui lança Jared.

-** Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas essayé avec moi ?** fit Tomas en lâchant doucement son frère.

- **Je ne savais pas,** répondit-il en fixant son frère.

- **Maintenant tu sais, et si je te dis qu'il te tuerait j'ai des exemples pour le prouver**, fit Tomas.

- **Très bien, très bien**, fit le second ne voulant plus entendre parler de ça.

C'est à ce moment que Laureen redescendit. La sorcière observa les deux frères un moment. Elle savait de quoi ils parlaient, ou plutôt à propos de quoi ils se battaient. Elle avait toujours admiré ça chez Tomas, la volonté qu'il avait de toujours protéger son frère.

- **Arrêtez de parler de ça**, dit-elle doucement en priant pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et en un regard se reculèrent l'un de l'autre.

- **On y va**, fit-elle en enfilant son manteau.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent et enfilèrent tous deux leurs manteaux. Tomas monta à l'avant et Jared laissa Laureen à côté de lui.

-** Direction chez Mlle Bennett c'est ça ?** Fit Jared d'un ton qui se voulait séducteur.

- **Tu arrêtes tout de suite ça**, le coupa son frère.

- **On ne peut même plus rigoler avec toi,** lui reprocha Jared.

- **Crois-moi tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à elle**, le prévint Laureen.

Jared se tue et le chemin ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent devant la petite maison. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Laureen frappa doucement à la porte. Peu de temps après Bonnie vint leur ouvrir. Elle fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle vit les deux colosses qui se tenaient sur son perron.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** fit-elle méchamment.

- **Je veux juste terminer la discussion que nous avons commencée hier,** fit Laureen doucement.

- **Très bien**, fit Bonnie en se décalant pour laisser passer Laureen.

Jared s'approcha à son tour mais Bonnie lui ferma la porte au nez. Tomas sourit et retourna vers la voiture.

- **Alors quoi on attend ?** fit Jared impatient.

- **Oui**, dit doucement Tomas.

* * *

><p><em>POV ELENA.<em>

Je me réveillais lentement et sentais que quelqu'un était à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et fixais le beau blond qui était allongé en face de moi.

- **Bonjour toi**, susurra-t-il tout bas en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front et un autre sur le bout de mon nez.

-** Salut**, répondis-je doucement en l'embrassant.

- **Bien dormi ?** fit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis violement repensant aux ébats qui avaient animé notre nuit et cachais mon visage avec mes mains. J'entendis Klaus rire doucement. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les colla contre son torse. Je caressais délicatement le grain de beauté qui se trouvait sur son coup et levais les yeux vers lui. Son visage s'illumina et un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les fixer. Voyant que j'étais captivée par ses douces lèvres rosées il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

-** Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ça**, m'avoua-t-il en m'embrassant encore une fois.

- **Moi aussi,** déclarais-je un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Je me levais mais il me tira vers lui, pour pas que je sorte du lit. Je le regardais sévèrement et essayais de résister, en vain. Il m'attira vers son corps et je me positionnais à califourchon sur son bassin. Il me regardait mais ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux accrochés aux miens, c'était comme si le temps était suspendu. Que rien ne nous entourait. Qu'il y avait juste lui et moi. Il posa main derrière ma nuque et m'approcha de lui. Je me laissais faire et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que le baiser commençait à s'intensifier j'entendis du bruit sur le palier. La seconde d'après Jeremy entra dans ma chambre. Klaus état derrière la porte et ne faisait aucun bruit.

- **Tu parles à quelqu'un ?** me demanda mon petit frère.

-** J'étais au téléphone avec… Damon,** fis-je sachant que cela allait faire rager Klaus.

- **Oh il te l'a dit alors ?** fit Jeremy.

-** Me dire quoi ?** répondis-je ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- **Qu'ils ont un plan pour tuer Klaus.**

Je toussais, m'étouffant presque. Comment osaient-ils faire des plans dans mon dos ? Et pourquoi Damon ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ?

- **Non… Il ne m'a pas dit ça**, dis-je évasive.

-** On doit les rejoindre chez eux à midi alors habille toi Lena,** me fit-il avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Klaus se tenait dos à la porte les bras croisés sur son torse, les muscles de se bras tendus.

-** Alors comme ça tes amis veulent encore me tuer,** fit-il en restant loin de moi et en prenant soin d'insister sur le "encore".

Je voyais qu'il était énervé, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Après tout il avait réussi à vivre toutes ses années pourquoi aurait-il peur de ce que pourrait lui faire Stefan, Damon et les autres ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui, espérant qu'il ne s'enfuit pas à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne bougea pas et me regarda venir vers lui.

- **Ils veulent me protéger**, lui fis-je doucement en posant mes mains sur ses bras.

Il resta de marbre.

-** Personne ne te veut du mal,** me fit-il.

-** Ils pensent que si,** fis-je tout de même.

-** Ils pensent que moi je vais te faire du mal c'est ça ?**

-** Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'en avais jamais fait,** répondis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il me regarda, presque attristé.

- **Alors ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ? Je te demande pardon, je te supplie même de me pardonner, tu me pardonnes et tu me lâche ça ? Signe que tu ne m'as pas pardonné du tout ?** fit-il énervé.

- **Chut**, fis-je un posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

Je ne voulais pas que Jeremy revienne, ou même qu'Alaric entre à l'improviste dans ma chambre. Il me regarda et la seconde d'après avait disparu. Plus rien, je me tournais pour voir s'il était quelque part mais ne le trouvais pas. Je m'assis sur mon lit et soufflais.

_POV KLAUS_.

J'étais sorti sans plus attendre. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais ce que j'avais fait. Et je m'en voulais. Je marchais et finis par trouver mon chemin jusqu'à chez Tyler. J'entrais et vis que ma sœur était dans le salon.

- **Où étais-tu ?** m'apostropha-telle alors que j'allais monter dans la chambre.

-** Nulle part**, répondis-je n'étant pas d'humeur à répondre à ses multiples questions.

- **Menteur !** fit-elle.

C'est la que je remarquais qu'elle était seule, et en sous vêtement qui plus est.

- **Où sont les autres ?** demandais-je à mon tour.

- **Je ne sais pas, ils sont partis ce matin mais je ne sais où.**

- **Habille-toi s'il te plaît**, lui fis-je autoritaire.

- **Est-ce que nous allons partir ?** fit-elle doucement.

Je me tournais vers elle silencieusement. Je la regardais, son visage était fermé, le sourire qu'il l'illuminait avait disparu. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

- **N'en as-tu pas marre de te battre ?** me fit-elle.

- **Je préfère me battre que de mourir**, lui dis-je.

Elle hocha de la tête, comme pour acquiescer.

- **Cette fois il ne va pas nous laisser filer comme ça**, fit-elle en parlant de notre père.

- **Je sais**, concédais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- **Je vais faire ma valise et partir**, lâcha-t-elle.

Je la regardais et vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait dit ça comme pour m'inviter à partir avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'espérer que tout ça cesse, je le voulais autant qu'elle. Mais était-ce le meilleur moment pour partir ? Après tout ce que j'avais dit à Elena et toutes les choses que je ressentais pour elle ?

* * *

><p>REVIEEEW ? :DD


	15. Goodbye my lover

Salut tout le monde ! Premièrement je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée. Secondo, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour et je suis désolée de vous apprendre que ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fiction. Une suite sera possible, tout cela dépendra de vos review et de vos appréciations. Je tiens quand même à remercier ceux qui en postent régulièrement et ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leur favoris !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Bise !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XV : Goodbye my lover.<strong>

_POV ELENA._

Après le départ de Klaus, je m'étais habillée et avais rejoint Jeremy. Alaric nous conduisait chez les Salvators et je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Klaus de la tête. La voiture s'arrêta et je descendis lentement, l'esprit ailleurs. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Damon nous ouvrit la porte et nous le suivirent jusqu'au salon, où se trouvait Stefan… Et Michael. J'arrêtais tous mouvements. Il était bien là, fier. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et me regarda.

- **Tu lui ressemble vraiment**, fit-il en me comparant à Katherine.

- **Merci de me le rappeler**, lui répondis-je froidement.

Il y a avait quelque chose que je n'aimais vraiment pas, c'est que l'on me compare à mon double. Je lui jetais un regard noir et allais rejoindre Bonnie sur le canapé. Damon s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Je me tournais légèrement pour le regarder et hochais de la tête. Cependant il vit que je lui mentais. Il me prit par le bras et me tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi sobre et élégante.

**- Dis-moi**, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-** Je ne peux pas**, répondis-je résignée.

Je n'en avais pas la volonté non plus, et je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas, et c'était bien ça qui me gênait le plus, personne ne pouvait comprendre.

-** C'est à propos de Klaus ?** tenta-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je fis oui de la tête et il me regarda bizarrement.

-** Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? N'essaye pas de me mentir et de me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé parce que je sais encore voir quand tu me mens Elena,** déclara-t-il très sérieux.

- **Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre**, fis-je regrettant même qu'il ne le puisse pas.

Parce qu'au fond j'avais besoin de me confier, de dire à quelqu'un tout ce que je ressentais. Et je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Damon. Mais à propos de ça, je n'en savais rien du tout.

-** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me raconter ?** fit-il en s'approchant de moi doucement.

-** Je ressens des choses pour lui et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui...,** lâchais-je en le fixant pour voir sa réaction.

- **Continu**, dit-il calmement.

- **Des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir après tout ce qu'il m'a fait et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher**, continuais-je tout bas.

-** Je ne peux pas te juger, et même si je te mets en garde contre lui je sais que ça ne changera rien**, dit-il comme déçu de ne pouvoir en faire plus. **Mais même s'il a du se passer énormément de chose entre vous, on ne peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça, tu le sais Lena**, termina-t-il en me regardant.

-** Je sais, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser lui faire du mal. Parce que tout d'abord vous n'y arriverez pas, il a plus de mille ans d'expérience. Deuxièmement, si vous vous en prenez à li, il s'en prendra à vous et il ne vous ratera pas. Et dernièrement je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas à avoir à choisir entre vous ou lui**, terminais-je durement.

Damon prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda tristement.

- **Le problème c'est que tu devras, à un moment ou à un autre, faire un choix**, me fit-il tout bas.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais j'étais incapable de choisir. En tout cas pas maintenant. Stefan arriva dans la chambre, suivit de Michael, tout d'eux souriant. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-** Merci Elena**, fit Michael avant de s'approcher de moi.

Je regardais Damon, ne comprenant pas puis ce fut le vide autour de moi. Les ténèbres m'envahirent alors…

* * *

><p><em>POV KLAUS.<em>

J'étais monté dans la chambre bleue et avais passé la journée à regarder par la fenêtre, à penser à tout ça. Je savais que Rebekah allait partir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela. Et je la comprenais, au fond qui aurait envie d'une vie ou il ne cesserait de s'enfuir. Ou il ne pourrait pas s'attacher aux personnes, les aimer, vivre avec. Personne ne voudrait de cette vie. Et je ne pouvais plus obliger ma sœur à vivre ainsi.

Vers 16h, Jared, Tomas et Laureen rentrèrent. Je descendis et leur demandais où ils étaient.

-** J'avais besoin de parler à Bonnie**, fit Laureen doucement avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

- **Où est Rebekah ?** s'enquit Jared.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ils n'avaient pas osé tout de même ? Vu la tête que faisait Tomas, si ils avaient osé. Sans plus attendre il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Rebekah. Je me tournais pour la regarder et elle baissa les yeux tout en fermant la porte. Je finis de descendre les escaliers et allais dans le salon me servir un verre. Tomas me suivit et s'assit en face de moi.

- **Alors comment ça s'est passé ?** me fit-il à propos d'Elena.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et en un regard je savais qu'il m'avait compris. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et se servit à son tour un verre.

-** Qu'est-ce que qui se passe entre ton frère et ma sœur ?** demandais-je curieux et à la fois énervé, mais en réalité c'était surtout pour changer de conversation.

-** Je ne sais pas, je leur ai dit d'arrêter, mais tu les connais, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête**, me fit-il en souriant.

-** Surtout ma sœur**, soupirais-je.

- **Mon frère n'est pas mal non plus tu sais**, fit-il en souriant.

-** Elle veut partir**, déclarais-je comme pour le mettre au courant.

- **Je sais, Jared me l'a dit,** me répondit-il en baissant les yeux. **Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

Je baissais à mon tour les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas fuir pour toujours. Mais il y avait Elena et c'est là que tout le problème était.

-** Je ne sais pas du tout**, déclarais-je ne passant une main dans mes cheveux.

J'avalais le verre de whisky d'une traite et m'en resservis un autre quand soudain j'entendis du bruit dehors. Tomas tourna lui aussi la tête vers la fenêtre.

Stefan tenait Tyler par le col de sa veste et s'apprêtait à le jeter contre la vitre. Je restais cependant sur le fauteuil et le regardais faire. Tyler atterrit dans le salon et s'étala de tout son long contre le carrelage, des dizaines de bouts de verres autour de lui. Stefan passa son pied par-dessus la vitre brisée et entra à son tour dans le salon. Tomas se tenait devant lui mais celui-ci ne sembla pas broncher. Je me levais, peu content de l'attitude du vampire.

- **Que me vaut cet honneur ?** fis-je à Stefan en s'approchant de lui.

-** J'avais juste envie de te tuer… Encore**, fit-il en souriant.

Tomas s'écarta et alla voir dans quel état était Tyler. Celui-ci paraissait bien amoché car il ne donnait jusque ici pas signe de vie. Son seul cœur battant était la preuve qu'il était encore parmi nous. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas Stefan m'enfonça un pieu dans le cœur. Je le regardais, exaspéré. A quoi cela lui servait-il alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne m'affectait pas ?

-** Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile de trouvé ton point faible**, me fit-il en observant Tomas scrupuleusement.

Ayant entendu du bruit, Rebekah et Jared descendirent. Jared rejoignit son frère alors que Rebekah regarda Stefan.

- **Que fais-tu-la ?** lui demanda-t-elle brutalement.

- **Je suis venu m'assurer que ton frère quitte cette ville, et qu'il ne revienne jamais**, lui répondit-il hautain.

Un bref sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui. Alors que Jared tentait de les séparer Damon entra dans la maison à son tour. Une vague de colère s'empara de moi. Je réalisais alors que la fin allait être sanglante, ou au moins que certains d'entre nous allait avoir mal. Je me tournais pour voir Caroline et Alaric arriver eux aussi. Alaric tenait fermement Laureen et celle-ci semblait s'être évanouie. Alors que j'allais me jeter sur lui Damon s'interposa et me regarda un son sourire mesquin habituel.

-** Il peut la tuer en un clin d'œil tu sais**, me prévint-il.

Je ne maitrisais pas la situation et je détestais ça, c'était comme se sentir faible et cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** fis-je en essayant de reprendre mon calme.

Je regardais les deux frères et je savais que Michael allait finir par arriver, car ils les avaient surement préparés pour ça. Pour me tuer. Je m'asseyais dans le canapé, attendant patiemment mon cher père. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait cependant pas entrer dans la grande maison, car Tyler ne l'avait pas invité. Ce qui me rendit confiant. Il n'avait aucun moyen de pression. Je souriais même de leur stupidité. Comment avaient-ils pu encore penser qu'ils pourraient m'avoir ? Une fois cette histoire passée je m'assurerais de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi.

J'entendis des pas sur le porche et savais qu'il était là. Tout ça allait enfin pouvoir finir, j'allais enfin pouvoir être libre et cesser de fuir. Je notais que cependant, Bonnie n'était pas là et me demandais pourquoi.

_TOC TOC TOC._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je me levais du canapé. Rebekah me suivit, tout comme les Salvators, qui abordaient un sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils devant leurs sourires et voulus leur arracher. Sûr de moi donc, je passais du salon à l'entrée.

Il était là, les bras croisés derrière son dos, l'air sérieux. Lui aussi semblait sûr de lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard. C'était comme s'il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné la bataille. Je m'avançais vers lui, doucement, Rebekah était restée elle derrière. Il la salua et me salua ensuite. Stefan et Damon le rejoignirent sur le perron alors que Tomas et Jared s'approchèrent de moi. Nous étions comme des animaux prêts à bondir. Tous sauf Michael, il avait l'air serein et confiant. Il claqua des doigts et un homme arriva. Il portait quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un que je reconnu avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Elena. Elle était inconsciente et ne bougeait pas. Je m'approchais de l'homme pour voir si elle allait bien quand Stefan et Damon me barrèrent la route.

- **Tu vas rester là où tu es d'accord ?** me fit Michael autoritaire.

- **Et pourquoi ça ?** fis-je désinvolte.

- **Parce que si tu t'approches, tu pourras lui dire au revoir**, fit-il en caressant le visage d'Elena.

Un éclair de rage s'empara de moi et je lui fonçais dessus. A peine eut-il touché le sol que j'entendais, le bruit d'un os se casser et Elena crier. Je me tournais vers elle, et vus que Stefan tenait sa main fermement dans la sienne et venait surement de lui briser un doigt. Damon quant à lui se tenait à quelques mètres et n'osait pas la regarder. Je m'approchais d'elle à la vitesse de l'éclair mais Stefan la tenait toujours.

-** Si tu la touches**, le prévins-je en serrant la mâchoire.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** fit-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

-** Tu as fait une erreur**, fit Michael en se relevant.** Une seule petite erreur**. **_Elle_**, fit-il en pointant son doigt vers Elena.

Je savais de quoi il parlait. Je savais qu'ils avaient trouvé ma faiblesse, c'était elle. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour m'atteindre c'était par elle. Mais elle ne devait pas payer à ma place. Pour toutes les autres erreurs que j'avais commises. Je m'approchais de Stefan.

-** Lâche-la**, lui fis-je doucement.

Les yeux chocolats d'Elena me fixait et je voyais qu'elle comprenait. Stefan regarda Michael et celui-ci hocha de la tête comme pour l'autoriser à la libérer.

- **Que voulez-vous ?** leur demandais-je prêt à faire des concessions pour pas qu'ils ne la blessent encore plus.

-** Que tu quittes la ville**, fit Stefan. **Et que jamais tu n'y remettes les pieds**, termina Damon.

- **Et qu'ai-je en échange ?** demandais-je en pensant à ma famille que je n'avais toujours pas retrouver.

- **On ne blessera pas Elena**, fit Stefan.

-** Ca ce n'est que le minimum,** fis-je. **Je veux ma famille,** ordonnais-je commençant à perdre patience.

- **Quelle famille ? Celle que tu as tué Niklaus ?** interrogea mon père.

Je le foudroyais du regard. Il savait toujours placer ses remarques au moment opportun, toujours dans le but de blesser, de faire mal. Rebekah s'avança jusqu'à moi, et regarda notre père avec tristesse.

-** Notre famille était déjà condamnée par ta faute**, lui fit-elle.

Il serra les dents et s'approcha de nous.

-** Quittez cette ville mes enfants, c'est le mieux qui puisse vous arriver.**

-** Je veux ma famille**, criais-je en perdant patience de nouveau.

Cette fois, du sang coula, je fus projeté par Damon qui m'enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Et celui-ci je le sentis. Je fixais le pieu et m'aperçus que c'était le seul pieu qui pouvait causer ma perte, celui forgé dans le tronc du chêne blanc. Alors que je sentais qu'il allait toucher mon cœur je vis que Jared se lança sur Damon. Rebekah quant à elle s'était lancé sur notre père et Tomas et Stefan se défièrent du regard. J'arrachais le pieu qui était placé dans mon torse et l'enfonçais dans le cœur de notre père. Celui-ci cria d'abord et je le vis se décomposer et partir en fumer devant mes yeux. Rebekah me regardait, comme soulagé. Elle se jeta dans mes bras alors que je réalisais à peine que je venais de tuer notre père. Elle me sera dans ses bras, comme pour me montrer que tout ça était fini, qu'au final nous avions gagné sans rien perdre. Je me tournais, voulant m'assurer qu'Elena allait bien quand je la vis prisonnière des bras de Stefan.

-** Si tu bouges, elle est morte et tu sais que je ne rigole plus à présent**, me fit-il.

Je cherchais Tomas des yeux mais ne le vis pas, je regardais Rebekah, elle avait une de ses mains qui cachait son visage et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Je me tournais et vis que Damon tenait dans sa main le cœur de quelqu'un. Accroupit plus loin se trouvait Tomas, qui surplombait le corps sans vie de son frère.

- **Jared réveille-toi petit frère**, fit-il désespéré.

Je fermais les yeux, c'en était trop. Ils s'étaient attaqués à Elena et j'avais été assez idiot pour croire qu'ils n'allaient rien lui faire mais je m'étais trompé. Mais j'aimais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils aillent jusqu'à le tuer lui. Ils venaient de me prouver qu'ils ne jouaient plus. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de voir encore quelqu'un à qui je tenais mourir ce soir.

- **Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais**, fis-je en m'éloignant d'eux.

Rebekah avait rejoint Tomas et tentait vainement de l'éloigner du cadavre de son frère. Je vis des larmes couler sur le visage crispé par la colère de Tomas. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, respirant un bon coup et prit dans ses bras le corps de son frère, quittant le terrain de bataille avec ma sœur. Cependant alors que je me tournais pour les rejoindre à mon tour elle m'appela.

-** N'essaye même pas de me quitter**, fit Elena dont la voix se brisa. **Tu avais promis.**

Je me tournais au ralenti pour la regarder. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses douces joues, de larme de tristesse. Je voulais m'approcher d'elle mais je ne savais pas ce qu'allait faire Stefan. Damon me regarda et quitta le porche, du sang sur les mains.

- **Tu vas partir, et elle va t'oublier**, me fit Stefan.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

- **Tu vas lui faire oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer. Toi, toutes les choses que tu lui as dites. Tout.**

Je le regardais estomaqué. Il ne pouvait pas me demander de faire ça quand même. Je fis non de la tête mais Stefan ne broncha pas.

- **Si tu veux revoir ta famille, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire**, me fit-il avant de lui aussi quitter le perron.

Je regardais Elena, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas lui faire tout oublier. Jamais je ne le pourrais. Et pourtant je le devais, parce que ma famille était tout ce qui me restait. Je m'avançais vers elle, espérant qu'elle comprenne, espérant qu'elle puisse une nouvelle fois me pardonner un jour.

* * *

><p>REVIEW ? J'espère que vous avez aimé cet avant dernier chapitre, faites le moi savoir !<p> 


	16. How to save a life

Salut tout le monde ! Pfiou, que d'émotions. Vos dernières reviews m'ont profondément touché et j'en suis vraiment très contente. J'espère que la fiction vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ceci est le dernier chapitre et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car c'est une page qui se ferme.. Même si j'ai décidé, pour mon plaisir et le votre de faire une suite à cette fiction. Je ne peux definitevement pas dire aurevoir aux personnages et j'ai autant besoin que vous de leur attribuer une fin plus digne dans une autre fiction, prochainement.

J'espère que vous êtes ravis, en attendant la suite je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bises à toutes & à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XVI : How to save a life.<strong>

_POV OMNISCIENT._

Tout le monde avait déserté le champ de bataille. Peu de sang avait été versé mais une seule vie n'avait pas été épargnée. Comme dans toute bataille il y eu gagnants et perdants. Mais certains avaient perdus énormément. Que ce soit un ami, un frère, un amant, la douleur est la même. Et même si chacun luttait pour ne pas ressentir ces choses-là, les émotions finissaient toujours par revenir. Plus fortes à chaque fois, et elles vous emportent, comme dans un tourbillon.

Rebekah était partie avec Tomas, qui tenait toujours dans ses bras le corps de son frère. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues, elles avaient laissé place à la colère. Il savait très bien qu'il y aurait un jour une fin, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il partirait avant son frère, avant son petit frère. Le vampire déposa le corps sur la banquette arrière et monta dans la voiture, Rebekah démarra et quitta le parvis de chez les Lockwood.

Damon et Stefan avaient récupéré Tyler qui gisait sur le sol et l'avaient emmené chez eux, laissant Klaus et Elena seuls.

La jeune fille regardait l'hybride droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci était bouleversé mais aussi énervé. Car il avait perdu Jared et surtout car il allait perdre Elena. Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne voulait plus voir les personnes qu'il aimait mourir. Et maintenant que son père était mort, il pouvait enfin vivre, sans être constamment traqué, sans avoir constamment à regarder derrière lui pour voir s'il est suivit. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

- **Ne fais pas ça**, le prévint-elle.

- **Je le dois**, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Et pourtant il ne le voulait pas, pas du tout. Il voulait l'emmener avec lui, pour toujours. Sauf qu'il savait que les Salvators allaient les poursuivre, et il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour Elena. Il ne le souhait pour personne. Il s'avança et cette fois la jeune fille ne pouvait plus reculer, son dos était contre le mur de la maison. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Elena fermait les yeux, ne voulant pas oublier et surtout, ne voulant pas l'oublier lui.

- **Si tu m'aimes tu ne me feras pas endurer ça**, fit-elle en le défiant.

Il sourit doucement.

-** Tu sais que je t'aime. Et tu sais aussi que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ma décision. Pour que plus jamais tu n'aies à souffrir.**

Elena regardait les lèvres de Klaus bouger mais essayait de ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, comment pouvait-il penser que si ?

-** Tout ça est enfin fini tu sais, Michael et le reste. Je suis libre et pour une fois depuis des siècles je n'ai plus à être sur mes gardes sans arrêts**.

- **Mais tu n'as pas à partir**, fit-elle une once d'espoir dans les yeux.

Klaus la vit et celle-ci lui brisa le cœur. Il allait partir, c'était sûr. Et il allait la laisser. Elle ne serait pas seule, certes. Elle avait Bonnie, Caroline, Damon. Et ils allaient tous être là pour elle. Elle ne se souviendra de rien. Ni de lui. Ni de ses gestes ou ses paroles. Alors que lui si. Et c'était ça le pire. De savoir que la personne que l'on aime ne se souvient pas de nous, alors que l'on a tous ses souvenirs en mémoire. Comment pouvait-il vivre loin d'elle ? Il avait vécu des années sans elle, mais une fois que le bonheur frappe à votre porte et qu'on vous oblige à y renoncer, c'est une progressive descente aux enfers qui commence. Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son doux visage, de mémoriser chacun de ses traits.

-** Je suis désolé, pour tout**, commença-t-il doucement en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elena.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il l'oblige à l'oublier.

- **Regarde-moi _love_**, susurra-t-il.

Elena resta de marbre, et avec son index il tourna le visage de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il agisse comme ça. Qu'il lui fasse oublier tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui. Même si tout n'avait pas été rose, elle avait été heureuse. Et elle savait que lui aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle comprenait sa décision. Elle aurait sûrement fait la même chose si elle avait dû choisir entre lui et Jeremy. La famille avant tout, elle comprenait parfaitement. Mais elle ne voulait pas que tout ça se finisse comme ça. Elle se pencha timidement vers lui, quémandant un dernier baiser. Klaus hésita, il savait que ce serait encore plus dur de partir s'ils commençaient comme ça. Cependant, le désir prit tout de même le dessus et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais voulait tout dire. Elena regarda ses yeux bleus-gris certainement pour la dernière fois et lui prit les mains. Elle les serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans les siennes, pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il faisait.

- **Je vais partir et tu ne vas pas chercher à me retrouver**, commença-t-il à contre cœur.

De nombreuses fois il avait fait oublier aux personnes ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'ils avaient vus. Mais jamais ça. Il n'a jamais été obligé de faire oublier à la personne qu'il aime de toute son âme de l'oublier. Alors qu'Elena comprenait que c'était la fin, une larme de désespoir roula sur ses joues.

- **Sache que je t'aime et que j'aurais tout fait pour toi. Tu m'as fait revivre, tu m'as fait ressentir à nouveau. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras vraiment pour toutes les choses que je t'ai fait. Pour t'avoir quitté. Je ne te méritais pas,** continua-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. **Maintenant, tu vas m'oublier, oublier tout ce que je t'ai dit, toutes les paroles et tous les gestes.**

La tristesse se lisait dans les yeux d'Elena alors que des larmes coulaient sans cesse sur son beau visage. Klaus retenait sa respiration, espérant au fond de lui qu'elle n'oublierait rien, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il caressait les douces mains d'Elena mais l'espoir qu'il avait pour que l'hypnose ne fonctionne pas s'effaça rapidement. Malheureusement son souhait fut vite brisé lorsqu'il entendit Elena répéter ses paroles.

- **Je vais t'oublier, oublier tout ce que tu m'as dit, toutes les paroles et tous les gestes**, répéta-t-elle mécaniquement.

Klaus posa un furtif baiser sur son front, le dernier qu'il déposerait et s'en alla, la laissant sur le perron. Elena rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait chez les Lockwood. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée de ses forces. Comme si quelque chose lui avait été retiré, quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, quelque chose qui lui manquait et qui lui manquerait à jamais.

* * *

><p>Alors ce dernier chapitre ? REVIEW PLEASE !<p> 


End file.
